Entre dois mundos
by Ranny Miotty
Summary: - Uma mulher não pode servir a dois senhores. Itachi disse enquanto apreciava o luar refletir no rosto da morena. - Concordo,terá de escolher entre um de nos. Gaara disse saindo da escuridao e pousando os dedos frios no rosto dela. - Eu sei,mas não poss
1. Chapter 1

Bem, n o sei muito bem como come ar. J escrevi outras fan fics mas nunca uma a respeito do universo Naruto. Apesar de n o comentar muito, eu sempre leio fics de outros autores e fico encantada como as id ias s o apresentadas. Me divirto muito com os coment rios de algumas autoras ( principalmente as que publicam na categoria M ). Desde j pe o desculpa por erros ortogr ficos, caso tenham d vidas s me mandar que respondo. Minha fic n o tem um casal especifico, ap s ler muitas fics, ver muitos epis dios de Naruto e viajar muito no emprego resolvi criar uma fic longa. Nela n o haver um casal no qual a hist ria gira em torno, mas sim uma personagem de minha autoria, e os personagens Naruto girando em torno dela. Bem chega de apresenta es porque creio eu que ningu m est a fim de ficar lendo uma introdu o dessa! N o sei, acredito que eu n o leria.

Descri es A historia se passa em um universo alternativo e no mundo Naruto.  
>Personagens: Os j existentes no universo Naruto e alguns de minha autoria.<br>Classifica o: Essa fic est na categoria M por conter, linguagem de viol ncia e sexo. E como todos sabem, Naruto e seus personagens n o me pertence, porque se pertencessem seria proibido a exibi o antes da 00:00.

I CAPITULO VERDADE?  
>Creio que n o deva estar ficando louca! Eu estive l , os vi. Uma garota deitada em sua cama repetia em sua mente esse pensamento como um mantra. Apesar da noite fria e escura ela podia ver com clareza os azulejos brancos do local. T o familiar, ela conhecia muito bem cada detalhe do lugar. A cama de ferro, o banheiro sem paredes, os mesmos modelos de roupas numa velha c moda. Ela crescera ali, rodeada por freiras e pessoas que adoravam cultivar uma vida de apar ncias. N o que ela precisasse de um col gio interno, mas vinda de fam lia nobre, prometida a um lord, ela devia ter a melhor educa o e assim honrar o nome da fam lia. A jovem se levantou e foi at o espelho que estava sob a c moda. Ela n o se achava linda, pelo contrario, ela se achava inferior as outras garotas. Essas sim, eram belas, quando iam ter aulas extra classe chamavam a aten o dos rapazes que andavam pelas ruas. Ela era morena, com uma franja curta e com um leve repicado nas pontas. Nada de muito extravagante, ela sempre fora discreta. O corpo n o era uma das maravilhas do mundo, mas n o era um total desperd cio. 1,60cm e com 50kg. Cabelos at a altura dos seios, esses eram m dios, pernas n o muito grossas e tinha os seus p s. Ahhhhhhh esses p s tamanho 38. Que odioooooooo ! Ela deu mais uma olhada no espelho e depois para a janela. A noite estava realmente fria, uma transi o de Outono para Inverno. Ela olhou para uma rvore do lado de seu quarto. Na primavera ela era linda repleta de folhas e flores, quando o vento balan ava suas folhas, um doce aromo invadia os p tios da escola. Foi ent o que ela notou. Porque aquele corvo est me encarando ? . Ela n o tinha muito certeza mas parecia que n o s um corvo a observara nos ltimos dias, mas tamb m um falc o do deserto entre outros p ssaros. Ele queria espantar o animal, mas acabou por desistir, ela voltou para cama e de l ficou observando o corvo no galho da rvore. E assim ela adormeceu repetindo em sua mente cansada. N o estou louca. N o estou... . <p>


	2. Chapter 2

II CAPITULO SUPRESAS

A manhã chegou pálida e fria. Ranny acordou aos poucos, desejando que o relógio atrasasse o máximo possível os seus ponteiros. Não tardou muito para que batidas fortes ecoassem pelo não se moveu na cama, continuou quieta na esperança de que o intruso desistisse e fossem embora. Mas pelo o visto isso não adiantou. Não bastava bater tão forte na porta, mas agora ele tinha que gritar o seu nome.

- Eu sei que está acordada, anda abre a porta! Você tem que se preparar. Hoje é o seu grande dia!

É claro que era. Ela jamais conseguiria esquecer. Simplesmente não a deixavam esquecer! Todos comentavam sobre o dia de hoje. Ela se virou na cama e se enrroscou mais nos lençóis. Ela pode ouvir quando um barulho de metal ecoou no ar e em seguida a porta estava aberta.

- Menina você está surda? Não finja que dorme! Levante, você tem que se aprontar!

- Se essa é a única saída! Ranny resmungou enquanto a freira retirava os lençóis que cobriam Ranny.

Heleonor era uma freira já de idade. Nascera no convento e no local foi criada. Possui algumas rugas no rosto, o olhos verdes eram o que mais chamavam a atenção de Ranny. Principalmente pelo fato de que quando se olhava para eles, nunca se conseguia esconder nada. Apesar de serenos grande parte do tempo, eles tinham o dom de se tornarem bem severos quando preciso. Ranny adorava essa mulher, principalmente devido o bom coração da freira. Sempre disposta a ajudar e cumpria os seus deveres de forma exemplar.

Aos poucos a garota se arrastou até o guardaroupa e começou a se aprontar. Deixou a árdua tarefa de colocar o espartilho para Heleonor. Essa foi bem rígida na hora de puxar as cordas prendendo a peça.

- Desfaça essa cara de enterro! Não é a pior coisa do mundo. Muitas se matariam para estar no seu lugar.

Enquanto a freira dizia isso, Ranny se mirava no espelho. Admirando o vestido vinho que aos poucos moldava o seu corpo. "Até que não estava nada mal", ela pensava enquanto a freira fechava os últimos botões. Após isso ela se sentou de frente o espelho para pentear os cabelos. Eram de tamanho médio, poderia fazer muitos penteados. Mas a garota preferiu não arriscar, já que planejar modelos de cabelo não era muito o seu forte. Na verdade existia muitas coisas que ela não era capaz de realizar e outras que ela preferia nem tentar. Pois a palavra que sempre a acompanhou foi: Desastre! Enquanto pensava nisso, ela escovava os cabelos dando mais atenção para a franja; já que essa se destacava no quesito rebeldia. Ela se levantou e foi para o pátio. Tinha o desejo de ver o lago. Ao atravessar os corredores e chegar até a longa escada que dava acesso aos andares superiores ela pode ver todas as garotas reunidas para o café. Foi unânime. Todos os olhares se prenderam nela. Em meio a multidão ela pode ver a sua melhor amiga sorrindo. Essa correu ao encontro de Ranny dizendo-lhe:

- Como está bela!

- Você acha?

- Mas é claro! Que vestido maravilhoso. Vamos comer. Estefani chamou Ranny enquanto pegava a mão da amiga.

- Não estou com fome, vou andar no lago. E antes que a amiga protestasse Ranny já estava no pátio. Ventava muito naquela manhã, o que fazia o longo vestido de Ranny esvoaçar. Isso gerava uma bela visão, era algo similar a um quadro surreal, onde uma bela dama está em meio ao deserto com lenços sendo levados pelo vento.

Ela encostou numa árvore perto na borda do rio e pela primeira vez ela realmente olhou para a si mesma. Realmente, o seu vestido era belo. O tom de vinho, destacava em sua pele morena, o corpete delineava perfeitamente a cintura, mas mangas caídas de forma displicente nos ombros dava um ar mais clássico. Mas uma vez ela se pegava pensando. Porque todos estavam felizes pelo seu dia e ela se sentia tão negra como o lago a sua frente? Inúmeras dúvidas invadiam sua mente, ela não soube ao certo quanto tempo ficou ali. Até que ela foi despertada de seus pensamentos por uma voz conhecida.

- Gregoria! Ranny se dirigiu para a diretora do colégio.

- Está na hora, ande logo! E por favor, tente não ser tão distraída durante o almoço.

- Sim, madre. Ranny afirmou com um balanço de cabeça e seguiu a mulher. Desde a primeira vez que a garota conheceu a madre superior, ela concluiu que ela era uma mulher de poucas palavras, pouca paciência entre outras coisas. A garota não sabia dizer o porque ou o que. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela sentia que em sua barriga havia um mine pólo. O coração disparado fazia conjunto aos passos apressados da garota. Não tardou para que essa chegasse nos fundos do colégio e visse uma grande mesa. Ela se aproximou cautelosa e pode reparar aos poucos nos convidados. Seus pais estavam do lado esquerdo e restante da outro. Ela se sentou ao lado esquerdo da mãe perto da cadeira vazia na cabeceira da mesa. Ranny começou a reparar o outro lado, havia uma mulher com um penteado realmente estranho. Lembrava um ninho de pássaros com enfeites de perolas de vários tamanhos. A senhora possuía um nariz avantajado com um tom vermelho na ponta, o queixo pontudo dava um destaque maior para o nariz dela. Ao lado dela estava um homem com uma cabeleira desgrenhada, exceto no topo da cabeça onde era totalmente careca. Devido a cabeleira o rosto do homem ficava miúdo, junto aos pequenos olhos brilhantes. Pareciam dois pontinhos negros. Ranny achou a figura do homem realmente engraçada, principalmente pelas enormes sombrancelhas que ele possuía. Ela gostaria de poder ficar reparando mais os estranhos e ao mesmo tempo engraçados convidados, mas ela foi interrompida por um som de trombetas. Ela olhou rápido para a direção do som e pode ver dois anões vestidos com roupas de cetim azul claro tocando os instrumentos. Ao passo disso, outro anão com um tecido em volta da cintura, asas dourados e uma harpa na mão. Desenrolava um tapete vermelho que chegou até a cadeira desocupada na cabeceira. Ranny não tinha reação, não sabia o que pensar ou o que dizer perante aquilo. A única forma foi esperar pelo próximo passo. E esse não tardou a chegar. Logo veio uma criança jogando purpurina dourada junto a pétalas de flores pelo tapete vermelho. Então as trombetas tornaram a soar e um homem loiro começou a andar pelo tapete. Ele estava envolto por uma capa dourada,

Ranny pensou que a forma que ele andava lembrava uma garça bem desajeitada. Ela teve vontade de rir da cena, mas quando reparou no olhar ávido da mulher com cabelo de ninho, ela se conteve. Ao se aproximar do fim do tapete os anões correram para ajuda-lo a tirar a capa, que reluzia como um oloforte. Bem, se Ranny estava achando a capa do homem ridícula, ela refez todos os seus pensamentos quando viu o figurino dele. Ela não tinha palavras para descrever e a única frase que veio a sua cabeça foi. " Que visão do inferno!". O homem era baixo, realmente baixo e o motivo dele estar com capa era para disfarçar os anões que o carregavam. Uma enorme barriga se destacava, junto a um rosto redondo coberto por manchas vermelhas e espinhas. O nariz grande com a ponta vermelha indicava de quem ele era parente, os cabelos grudados na cabeça eram loiros com uma aparência oleosa. As pernas curtas, lembravam uma coxinha. Ranny teve a idéia de que ele gostava de destacar isso, pos quando ela viu o macacão de cetim que combinava com os anões das trombetas. Para dar mais ênfase a isso no peito da roupa havia vários babados de renda com toques de perola. Quando ele olhou para todos com uma cara de " como fui", os senhores da frente tomaram da dianteira.

- Divino como sempre! A mulher com cabelo de ninho exclamou e nesse momento Ranny pode concluir que não era somente o cabelo dela que era semelhante a pássaros. A voz dela era extremante esganiçada, lembrava uma arara, o copo longo com a cintura afinada por um espartilho, davam-lhe um ar de garça. Para piorar ela estava com um vestido de listras verticais, o que alongava mais a sua silhueta.

- É o esperado de um lord! Uma entrada a sua altura. Foi ai que Ranny viu de onde havia surgido, ou melhor, a falta da altura o Sr. Esquisito. O homem cabeludo, havia dado um salto para cumprimentar, o recém chegado e ela pode ver que ele era da altura da mesa! Ele era pouco maior que os anões. Ela pode ver ele andar, até o outro no tapete e diser:

- Como está radiante, meu filho.

- Claro papai, hoje é um dia realmente especial! E dizendo isso ele foi e se sentou na mesa, mas não antes de um anão correr e colocar uma enorme almofada na cadeira. Perante tudo isso Ranny já havia afundado em sua cadeira e olhava para a mãe com um olhar de súplica.

Após isso o almoço caminhou por assim disser perfeito. Uma hora ou outra o seu elegante e futuro noivo fazia uma piada realmente inútil. Não suportava o jeito dele, caçoando dos pobres e empregados. A única coisa que vinha na cabeça de Ranny era como ela gostaria de estar no seu quarto refletindo sobre os seus estranhos sonhos ou simplesmente conversando com a sua melhor amiga.

- Ranny...Ranny! Uma voz a chamava longe, mas ela não sabia de quem.

- Garota insolente! Come se atreve a ficar tão dispersa perante a bela figura de meu filho. A mulher de nariz vermelho falava indignada. Foi então que a garota acordou de seus pensamentos e reparou que o ser brilhante estava ajoelhado em sua frente com um anel. O coração de Ranny começou a disparar. Ela simplesmente não podia aceitar. Gostaria realmente de viver mais de sua vida antes de assumir tamanho compromisso. E ao pensar nisso ela olhou para a enorme barriga que era comprimida sobre as coxas do futuro noivo.

- Eu... eu..._ Ela não tinha palavras para aquilo.

- Eu sei é uma enorme honra ser desposada por mim. Por isso creio que isso seja um sim extremamente feliz!

- Não! A garota gritou enquanto derramava a xícara de xá na mesa. Ela se levantou enquanto se desculpava e correu para o seu quarto.

- Nossa! Não sabia que a minha irradiante presença a intimidaria tanto. Eu realmente sou um deus grego. O rapaz dizia a si mesmo enquanto via sua noiva se afastar.

Ranny correu o mais rápido que o espartilho lhe permitiu, não reparou nos olhares curiosos pelos corredores, ela apenas queria chegar ao seu quarto, e permanecer lá por toda a eternidade. Por mais estranho que parecesse, ninguém veio lhe incomodar por sua imensa falta de educação. Ranny ficou deitada em sua cama por um logo período até que o silencio foi quebrado por uma batida na porta. Antes que ela fizesse algo, a porta foi aberta e o corpo da superiora encheu o quarto.

- Não vou lhe corrigir, trago três coisas para você. Uma carta de tua mãe, uma de sua sogra e uma de teu noivo. Ranny não podia acreditar naquelas palavras, aquilo poderia ser alguma brincadeira. E que estava sendo bem sem graça. Em seguida a mulher se retirou deixando a garota com os seus pensamentos. Aos poucos ela se arrastou da cama e foi pegar os objetos sobre uma mesinha de canto. Preferiu ler a carta da mãe. A carta parecia mais um bilhete do que uma carta, típico de sua família.

Querida, sei que tudo lhe parece estranho, mas esse é o único jeito para a nossa família ser mais aceita. A família de Gewaldo está falida e a nossa está com o nome na lama. Desde aquele acidente, a nossa família vive da misericórdia de outras que não são tão tradicionalistas. O seu pai já se decidiu, você se casará com Gewaldo no fim da próxima semana. Dessa forma as coisas poderão se acertar. Sei que ainda não está pronta para tal ato, mas eu também não estava e com o tempo aprendi a amar o teu pai. Peço que use o anel e tenha boa sorte em teu casamento.

Ass: A. Miotty

Mas é claro que a sua mãe podia falar isso, pelo o menos o seu pai era bonito! Não tinha uma barriga enorme, meio metro der altura e nem se apresentava como o rei sol. Como podiam ter feito isso com ela? Tudo bem que eles tinham muito dinheiro, mas nada de nome. Porque ela tinha que passar o resto da vida do lado de uma azeitona albina, ambulante. Simplesmente para limpar a cagada de uma ancestral que na hora do " Eu aceito" deu a loca e saiu correndo! Não era justo!

A garota olhou para o outro lado e foi olhar a segunda carta, ela viu o seu nome escrito errado em uma letra extremamente garranchosa.

Já que será você que terá o prazer de ser desposada por meu bebezinho, seguem algumas instruções para que nada falte para o meu deus grego_ só me faltava essa!_ Ranny suspirou.

Ela até que deu uma certa atenção para o que a futura sogra havia escrito, mas quando chegou no tópico a respeito da gases e repolhos ela realmente não teve estomago para continuar. Deixou o papel de lado e olhou para o pequeno embrulho ( azul acetinado) que horas atrás ela havia visto. Não teve coragem de abrir. Ela foi se deita e mais uma noite foi carregada por sonhos confusos, havia corvos, deserto, vermelho, negro. Nada fazia sentido! Ela acordou assustada e decidiu tomar o café mais cedo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III ORGANIZANDO AS IDEIAS

A semana passou correndo, talvez fosse pelo o fato de todos estarem ocupados com algum preparativo da festa do ano. Era incrível como todos estavam animados, menos é claro a noiva. Em uma tarde extremamente enfadonha uma das freiras, chegou muito vermelha pra lhe explicar os deveres de uma mulher no casamento. Ela ficou totalmente confusa já que a barriga de seu esposo era maior que ele mesmo! Ela se aterrorizava com a imagem daquela azeitona ambulante, nú na sua frente.

- Garota...como você pode ser tão avoada! Preste atenção. A freira gritou e bateu com uma regua na mesa. Ranny deu um pulinho e olhou para a freira com olhos arregalados.

- Ranny e o mais importante. A única coisa que você pode sentir é o desejo de ser mãe. Nada mais, como você sempre foi instruída os prazeres da carne é algo negado a mulher. A fornicação é algo restrito aos homens que podem sentir o prazer do ato.

- Como é que é? Ranny não havia entendido muito bem, ou melhor preferiu fingir que não tinha entendido.

- Além de ter uma porcaria de casamento, eu ainda tenho de ter uma porcaria de vida conjugal? Não, melhor a falta dela!

- Garota como pode dizer algo assim! Gewaldo é o sonho de muitas mulheres de família nobre. Sabe que essa rebeldia não é bem vista aos olhos cristãos.

Ranny fez um bico e se sentou cansada de tudo aquilo, preferiu não argumentar.

O restante da semana correu, ou melhor voou de forma cansativa. Inúmeras provas de vestidos, damas de honra e anões saltitantes. Flores, purpurinas, sogra chata, freiras cantarolando, amigas histéricas, inimigas histéricas, parentes desconhecidos, noivo insuportável, sonhos malucos, mais anões ( alguns mais saltitantes e outros bêbados) e foi nesse ritimo que a semana decorreu e na tarde nublada de sábado estavam todos reunidos nos fundos da escola para a sonhada cerimônia.

CAPITULO IV O DIA NEM TÃO ESPERADO ASSIM

Tudo ocorria como o planejado, os convidados já estavam nos seus devidos lugares. A decoração estava impecável. Na verdade para a noiva que admirava tudo pela janela aquela festa mais parecia um carnaval. Havia muito brilho, muita gente ( algumas com estranhos enfeites no topo da cabeça). Todos estavam ali para comemorar o seu dia. Mas porque ela não estava feliz? Porque ela queria que a terra se abrisse e ela fosse para um outro mundo, onde não houvesse família ou um noivo com sérios problemas de gases?

- A noiva... a noiva. Um anão de frauda e asas rosa xoque gritava para a multidão. Ela foi guiada ate o tapete vermelho onde o seu pai a guiou até o altar com uma enorme orquestra que tocava a marcha nupcial. Ela permanecia como uma estatua de mármore. Se deixava levar pela situação de forma totalmente indiferente. Tudo ocorreu como deveria ser, menos na hora do beijo que Ranny teve vontade de vomitar. A idéia de ter aqueles lábios gordos, repletos de baba na sua boca realmente não lhe agradava. Então ela virou o rosto recebendo o beijo ( se é que aquilo era beijo) no rosto. Muita dança, choro, arroz, bebidas e quando não se podia mais contar o numero de caídos no pátio os recém casados dirigiram- se pra a sua carruagem. Mesmo repleta de tecidos Ranny subiu na carruagem em seguida o seu " belo marido" ela realmente achou que não sairiam dali, porque quando ele forçou o pé no apoio a carruagem rangeu e deu uma ligeira inclinada para o lado do homem.

Em meio a solavancos, buracos e uma chuva que começava a cair eles chegaram no seu destino. Era uma casa media, com um grande jardim e um lago na lateral. Ela desceu rápido do transporte e foi auxiliada por uma mulher franzina que a levou para o dentro da casa. Em seguida o seu marido chegou em um péssimo estado, a sua roupa branca estava repleta de lama e o seu cabelo repleto de cachos estava encharcado. Ranny não teve tempo de reparar na casa, pois em seguida ela foi puxada pelo braço e direcionada até um quarto grande. Ela apenas conseguiu decorar o caminho de saída. Ao chegar no quarto ela pode ver uma enorme cama redonda, repleta de pétalas de rosas. Um insuportável cheiro de incenso pairava no ar. Ela entrou já sabendo o que ela tanto temia. Não queria se entregar a alguém que ela não conhecia. Como poderia ter tal ato de intimidade com alguém que ela vira duas vezes. Era loucura, insanidade, ela não conseguiria. A porta foi fechada e ela ficou sozinha com os seu pensamentos. Minutos depois ela foi despertada pela porta que se abriu de forma brusca.

- Pode se deitar. Gewaldo disse apontando a cama. A sua roupa estava meio aberta e o cheiro de bebida era forte.

- O que? Eu... eu... não...n-não estou pronta pra isso.

- Você teve uma semana para se aprontar, agora se deite e abra bem as pernas. Vamos a parte que mais interessa num casamento... a consumação. Ele disse indo na direção dela. A cada passo que ele dava ela se afastava dois. Até não houve mais lugar para ir, pois a parede a impedia de ir a diante.

- Não seria melhor nos conhecermos primeiro?

- Podemos fazer isso depois. Após dizer isso ele a pegou pelo braço e a jogou na cama. Ranny tentou fugir, mas ele a puxava pelos tornozelos.

- Por favor! Não faça isso, ela suplicava e agitava as pernas. Nada parecia surtir efeito e a essa altura Gewaldo estava apenas de cuecas ( com estampas de elefantes).

- FIQUE QUIETA. Ele gritou e lançou em forte soco no rosto dela. Ranny gritou alto e em reação a isso ele lhe deu um tapa.

- COVARDE! Ranny gritou e num impulso deu um chute na barriga do homem e mais que depressa saiu correndo do quarto. Ela não sabia pra onde ir e a única coisa que veio em sua cabeça quando se deparou com o corredor repleto de portas foi. " tenho de sair daqui". Ela seguiu pelo caminho que havia feito tempos atrás e se deparou com a enorme porta de entrada. Não pensou duas vezes para abri-la e sair correndo pela tempestade. Ao longe ela podia ouvir os gritos de seu marido ordenado que fossem a sua caça. Ranny correu o mais rápido que os seus pés descalços permitiram. Não havia um cavalo ou transporte para ela fugir. Decidiu correr para uma floresta que ficava nos limites da propriedade. Ela podia ouvir sons de cachorros e vários passos que se aproximavam dela, o seu coração disparava cada vez mais. Estava tudo escuro e com aquela chuva tudo estava escorregadio. Ela não pode ver um raiz que estava saliente no solo e tropeçou. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda no tornozelo, mas ela não pode dar atenção pois as luzes das lanternas dos guarda caças se aproximavam. Elas foi mancando na direção de uma clareira e quando ela chegou se deparou com um penhasco. Do outro lado ela podia ver as luzes da casa e em sua frente o enorme lago.

- Finalmente te achei! Gewaldo disse apontando uma enorme espada para Ranny. – Anda, vagabunda. Vamos para casa, para você ter o que merece. Porque animal que foge, agente trata é com

laço.

- Não vou. Ela disse reparando nos homens que faziam roda em no seu redor. A única coisa que os impedia de fecha-la era abismo que estava atrás dela.

- VOCÊ É A MINHA MULHER, MINHA PROPRIEDADE. ESTOU DE ORDENANDO QUE VOLTE. PROMETO QUE NÃO BATEREI MUITO! A medida que ele foi dizendo isso, ele se aproximou dela ficando cara a cara.

Foi então que ela pode reparar o seu reflexo nos olhos miúdos do homem. O cabelo estava horrível, mas o seu rosto estava de longe o da cerimônia. Estava coberta de terra, filetes de sangue escorriam na sua boca e o rosto levemente inchado.

- VAMOS, AGORA! Ele gritava e os homens que o acompanhavam riam da situação da mulher. Ranny abaixou a cabeça e olhava para os pés feridos pelo chão da floresta, sentia o rosto latejar, o tornozelo doía... não era essa vida que ela havia planejado.

- ANDA... Gewaldo gritava com a mulher, enquanto passava os dedos gordos em torno do pulso de Ranny.

- NÃO. Ela gritou puxando de forma violenta o pulso. – Você é uma merda de homem, jamais me deitaria com você, tenho nojo do seu corpo, do seu cheiro. Que tipo de homem você é? Parece um maluco, com meio metro de altura e cinco vezes o meu peso. Você é um doente, so volto para aquela casa morta! Ranny gritou e desabafou tudo em um único grito. Não tinha medo das conseqüências daquele ato. Se ele fosse lhe bater, se iria lhe matar ela não importava. Pelo o menos iria morrer feliz.

- SUAAAAAAAAAAA... Gewaldo não pode terminar a frase, Ranny ergueu a mão direita e deu um tapa no rosto de homem.

- Você é um porco! Ranny disse isso e guspiu no rosto dele.

- Você vai se arrepender disso! Gewaldo disse isso e tentou devolver o tapa mas Ranny tentou desviar. Ela desequilibrou devido o pé machucado e caiu no lago. A queda foi grande, ela fechou os olhos e tentou pegar o máximo de ar possível. Ela não sabia nadar, mas uma coisa era certa puxar o ar era o mais importante. O contato com a água fria, foi como um choque, o famoso tapa fazendo o corpo da jovem arder. Ela não ousou abrir os olhos, tinha medo do que poderia ver naquela imensidão de água. Foi então que ela sentiu algo rosar o seu rosto. Ela realmente quis pensar que era uma planta ou algo parecido. Mas após rosar o seu rosto ela sentiu uma pequena quantidade de água deslocar para trás. Como se um animal estivesse nadando na sua frente, ela tentou nadar, mas parecia que o seu corpo era feito de pedra. Abriu lentamente os olhos e se deparou com uma imensa tartaruga. Era a maior que ela já havia visto e junto d animal ela pode ver uma forte luz que saia de uma membrana pela qual o animal atravessava. Ranny estava ficando sem ar, o animal era tão grande que a correnteza que o acompanhava carregava o pequeno corpo de Ranny. Ela não teve como evitar, a única coisa que pode fazer foi se deixar levar para aquela luz e após isso ela nada mais viu.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO V VIDA BANDIDA

Ranny acordou na margem de um rio, ela tentou se erguer, mas o seu tornozelo continuava machucado. Ela se sentou e olhou em volta. O lago era o mesmo da casa de Gewaldo, na verdade a paisagem era a mesma, exceto uma coisa. Não havia casa e nem uma propriedade que indicasse a existência dele. Ela pode reparar no tempo que estava nublado,frio, o que indicava que um grande tempestade havia ocorrido ali. Ranny se ergueu aos poucos com a ajuda de um pau e foi se arrastando por entre as ávores. Estava faminta, cansada e dolorida. Andou por horas até que as suas pernas fraquejaram e ela caiu desmaiada pelo cansaço.

~..~

- Puta que pariu, Kankuzo. Nos estamos andando pra caralho e nada! Que porra de alvo é esse seu? Vale tanto assim, pra você me fazer andar tanto!

- Cala a boca Hidan. Precisamos de dinheiro pra organização. Não me enche o saco senão eu te mato.

Hidan pós as mãos nas costas e disse:

-Quero ver você conseguir!

- Panaca. Kankuso disse e continuou andando enquanto olhava um livro repleto de fotos.

- Kankuzo... espera ai to a fim de mija.

- Que merda! Vai logo.

Hidan foi andando até que chegou perto de um rio. Fez o que tinha que fazer e quando ele ia retornar um rastro chamou a sua atenção. Ele olhou para a margem do rio e foi seguindo o rastro. Em alguns lugares parecia que ele avia ampliado como se o seu causador tivesse escorregado ou coisa parecida. Ao longe ele pode ouvir Kankuzo o chamar.

- Espera, porra! Já vô, caralho. Ele seguia o rastro cada vez mais rápido até que ele deparou com um monte de panos ao pé de uma árvore.

Ele se aproximou e pode ver uma mulher, estava desacordada, machucada e diga- se de passagem: imunda!

- Hidan, eu vou ter de te espancar, pra você aprender o que é rápido?

- Caralho, toma no cu... cara chato. Não é atoa que ninguém gosta de ser dupla dele.

Hidan se abaixou para ver o rosto da mulher, mesmo naquele estado ele pode ver que ela era bonita. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer então decidiu pega-la e levar até kakuzo.

~..~

- Vamos lá, ela deve estar em algum lugar aqui! Gewaldo dizia para os homens que rondavam o rio com cachorros.

- Senhor o rio deve ter levado o corpo dela, o rio é enorme!

- Eu sei, mas como eu explico para a família dela o seu sumiço? Tratem de procura-la direito. O homem não conseguiu dormir direito, passou toda a noite imaginado a surra que daria nela. Ele já havia procurado por quase toda a propriedade e nenhum sinal da esposa. Se ela não aparecesse teria de anunciar a sua fuga.

~..~

Ranny sentia que estava flutuando, a dor em seu corpo parecia ter aumentado. Ela aos poucos abriu os olhos e pode reparar que estava sendo carregada. " o que? " . Ela estava sendo carregada? Ela tentou se remexer mas sentiu uma mão apertando sua cintura.

- Hidan. Kankuzo que andava atrás de Hidan chamou o companheiro.

- Que é Kankuzo? Hidan falava enquanto acertava o corpo da estranha no ombro.

- A mulher acordou. Achei que ia querer saber.

- Humm... que? Ele parou e tirou Ranny do seu ombro. Ela pensou em fingir que estava dormindo, mas pelo o visto já era tarde.

O homem colocou o corpo perto de uma árvore e se sentou de frente para ela. O outro homem se sentou no lado da árvore e começou a retirar um embrulho.

- Nossa... puta que pariu, agora que eu vi você com isso eu me lembrei Kankuzo. To com uma fome do caralho!

- Ta bom Hidan, só pega a comida e come logo.

Foi então que Ranny percebeu que não havia comido nada desde a festa. Ela tentou não olhar para a comida que o homem chamado Hidan comia. Mas a sua barriga deu um enorme ronco que não passou despercebido por Kankuzo.

- Toma garota. Kankuzo estendeu um embrulho para ela. Ranny ficou por um tempo olhando para a mão dele.

- Anda... sei que está com fome. Então pega logo antes que eu guarde.

Ranny estendeu as mãos e pegou o alimento. Aos poucos ela começou a desembrulhar a comida. Devido as feridas nas suas mãos ela quase deixou a comida cair. E para o seu susto o homem chamado Hidan em questão de segundos pegou o embrulho e estendia novamente para ela.

- Acho melhor abrir pra você. Seja lá o que aconteceu com você está bem fudida. Hidan disse estendendo a comida novamente para ela. Ranny de forma tímida começou a comer e agradecer internamente por cada pedaço que ingeria.

- De onde você é? Você não me parece ser de nenhuma das cinco nações.

- O que? Ela se assustou e por isso acabou se engasgando.

- Hidan deixa a garota comer, depois a gente decide o que fazer com ela.

Ranny terminou de comer e aceitou a água que Kankuzo lhe deu.

- Bem ... meu nome é kankuzo e esse é o meu parceiro Hidan. Somos de uma organização chamada Akatsuki. E você?

- Ahhh... meu nome é Ranny Miotty.

- E... qual é a sua vila?

- Vila? Como assim.

- Vem geralmente as pessoas nascem numa vila, pertencem a um clã grande ou pequeno. O que você faz da vida... qualquer coisa porra!

- Bem...e-eu... não entendo o que quer dizer com vila. Eu estudo, quer d-d-diser, estudava até uma semana atrás.

- Você ta me dizendo que com esse tamanho não termino a merda da academia?

- Fica quieto Hidan. Não vê que ela está confusa!

- Você é de onde garota, quem te bateu desse jeito?

- Eu...eu... não sei, n-n... Ela não conseguiu terminar. Ranny sentiu o corpo desfalcer e tudo ao seu redor ficou preto.

- O que devemos fazer, un? Questionou, um homem de olhos azuis e um rabo de cavalo bem loiro no topo da cabeça.

- Onde foi mesmo que vocês acharam ela? Um homem com aparência de tubarão perguntou enquanto mexia numa espada grande.

- Foi o Hidan quem achou ela. Kankuzo disse enquanto sentava numa cadeira ao lado de um homem de olhos escarlantes.

- O que a gente faz com ela, un? O homem loiro perguntou olhando para o corpo de Ranny no chão.

- Acho que devemos deixa-la aqui até o líder aparecer. Hidan disse sentando num canto do chão.

- A gente precisa mesmo de alguém para arrumar o lugar pra gente. Mas assim que ela começar a dar prejuízo a gente vende ela! Kankuzo disse apontando para Ranny.

- Ok. Todos concordaram.

A cabeça de Ranny doía muito, parecia que ela havia sido atropelada por uma manada de elefantes. Ela sentia o corpo mais dolorido, mas em contra partida sentia algo macio contra as suas costas. Lentamente ela começou a abrir os olhos e reparou que tudo estava escuro. Ela remexeu no lugar e reparou que estava deitada numa cama. A garota esfregou os olhos e reparou mais no lugar. Era uma cama de casal onde ela estava, em frente a cama ela pode ver uma fresta da janela. A luz tímida do sol entrava e deixava claro que já era tarde.

- Finalmente acordada.

Ranny tomou um susto. Uma voz baixa e aveludada invadiu o aposento. Ela olhou na direção da voz e pode ver um homem sentado numa cadeira. Ele tinha um cabelo muito negro, olhos bem trabalhados e extremamente negros. Segundo Ranny os olhos dele lembravam dois túneis sem fim. Os lábios bem formados e uma fina marca no rosto que descia da sombracelha até o meio da bochecha. Ranny achou que aquele homem era realmente bonito, na verdade o homem mais bonito que ela já vira na vida.

Ele se levantou e foi andando bem lento até ela. O homem olhou bem para ela e depois se virou para uma mesa de canto. Quando ele virou novamente, tinha em mãos uma tigela. Estendeu para ela e disse:

- Coma. A forma que ele falou soou para Ranny mais como uma ordem do que um pedido. Ela nem pensou em contestar, pegou a tigela e pode ver uma sopa bem aguada com alguns pedaços de legumes no fundo. Ela começou a comer e a cada colher a sua mão tremia mais. Parecia um esforço descomunal realizar algo tão simples como aquilo. O homem havia voltado para a cadeira e observava tudo. Podia ver que a garota mais derramava do que comia a sopa. Decidiu ajuda-la, afinal não queria dormir numa cama cheia de sopa. Levantou, sentou ao lado dela, pegou colher e tigela nas mãos dela. Aos poucos ele começou a levar colheres com sopa até a boca dela. Há principio ela hesitou, não o conhecia. Mas depois de reparar no suspiro aborrecido dele. Algo disse a ela que ele era um homem de paciência curta e que não era bom contrariar suas ações. Abriu a boca e ele colocou de forma gentil. Essa cena se repetiu por longos minutos até que a tigela estava vazia num canto da mesa. Ele pegou um pano sobre a mesa e limpou os cantos da boca dela. Ele foi em direção da fresta de luz e abriu as cortinas revelando a forte luz do sol. Ranny fechou os olhos que ardiam devido a luz, ela sentiu o pé da cama afundar e soube que ele havia sentado lá. Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos e viu os raios do sol refletirem sobre ele. Os raios realçavam os contornos do rosto dele e Ranny sentiu algo ao olhar novamente para ele. O seu peito deu um arranco e ela não conseguia parar de olhar para ele, analisar os olhos, lábios finos e pensar que ele era perfeito. Jamais tinha visto um homem tão bonito quanto ele e pensar que ele havia lhe dado comida na boca, fez Ranny pensar em algo. Porque não a obrigaram a se casar com ele! Bonito, gentil, e com uma bela voz. Tudo o que Gewaldo não era. Foi quando ela se lembrou do marido. Ela se desesperou, apesar de toda a dor que ela sentia, Ranny tentou se levantar da cama. Sentiu uma pressão grande no pé e olhou para baixo; estava enfaixado.

- Se acalme! Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de tocar no ombro dela a fazendo sentar. – existe algo que te perturba? Ele perguntou olhando nos olhos dela. Ranny sentiu uma estranha sensação na barriga e uma vontade enorme de beija-lo. " Só devo estar louca! Nem o conheço e estou pensando em beija-lo."

- Meu nome é Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. E o seu? Ele disse enquanto pegava o pé dela e punha no colo. Ranny sentiu o toque firme e ao mesmo tempo macio dos dedos dele. Quando ele tocou na sola dos pés dela, a garota encolheu a perna enquanto soltava um risinho. Itachi pegou o pé dela de novo enquanto o canto direito de seus lábios se curvaram num sorrisinho.

- Acho que está um tanto grandinha para sentir cosquinhas. Ele disse debochado.

Ranny nada disse apenas se encolheu envergonhada. Ele retirou a faixa e analisou.

- Deidara seu inútil ! ele murmurou.

- O que? Ela perguntou se sentando.

- Nada... se deite. Você ainda não me disse quem é?

- Ah... Ranny Miotty. Ela terminou de se apresentar e soltou um grito alto. Itachi havia puxado o pé dela.

- Está quebrado. Não acredito que Deidara não reparou isso!

Lagrimas saiam dos olhos de Ranny, a dor era insuportável. Ela fez uma nota mental. " Jamais confiar nos toques e o tom calmo de Itachi Uchiha." Ela notou que o calor das mãos dele abandonou o seu pé. Ele estava de pé perto da mesa mexendo num pote. Ele voltou com uma tigela nas mãos e uma espátula. Sentou no local que ele estava e pegou o pé dela novamente. Começou a passar o conteúdo da tigela e Ranny sentiu que estava morno. Era uma pasta verde escuro que dava a sensação de alivio. Itachi espalhou até a canela de Ranny e depois começou a massagear. Ranny sentiu o corpo aliviar e a dor do local sumir como mágica. Itachi realizava a tarefa extremamente concentrado estava nervoso por Deidara não ter feito o que Kankuzo havia pedido.

Itachi flash back on

- Bem já que nos vamos ficar com ela até que o líder volte, temos que dar uma geral nela. Kankuzo dizia enquanto olhava tomava café.

- É... ela está bem ferrada! Hidan disse enquanto sentava com um terço na mão.

- Deidara, cuide dela. E não faça nada além disso! Kankuzo disse olhando para o homem de rabo de cavalo loiro.

- Acho que ela está com o pé machucado. Pelo o que reparei nos rastros dela o esquerdo estava mais fundo o que indica que o pé direito dela deve está arregaçado. Hidan disse pegando uma foice vermelha e pondo- a nas costas.

- Mas porque eu, un? O homem perguntou enquanto uma pequena explosão ocorria na palma da mão direita dele.

- Porque eu e Hidan vamos fazer uma missão que o líder pediu, Kisame e Itachi também Sasori está fora com o restante o que sobra você.

- Mas... O homem tentou protestar.

- Mas nada Deidara! Alguém tem que cuidar dela e se ela estiver com o pé machucado temos que cuidar logo. Se formos querer alguém para ajudar, vai ser difícil ela fazer algo sem um pé!

- Hummmm... O homem se deu por vencido.

- E cuide dela direito, porque se formos vende-la ninguém vai pagar bem por uma serva manca. Kankuzo acrescentou enquanto saia com Hidan.

Itachi flash back of

Ele terminou de cuidar do pé dela e começou a procurar por mais machucados na perna dela. Levantou o saia encardida do vestido até a altura da do bumbum. Ranny ficou muito envergonhada, mas Itachi nem percebeu. Avaliou alguns hematomas que ela tinha na lateral da coxa esquerda. Passou uma pomada no local e depois se dirigiu para os braços. Em cada machucado ele fez o mesmo que na coxa, no rosto e por fim mandou que ela se virasse. Ranny estava um pouco boba com a situação, ela virou devagar e se deitou de barriga.

- Afaste o cabelo. A voz de Itachi saiu sem emoção. Ranny obedeceu e quando sentiu os dedos nos fios de seu cabelo quase teve um treco.

- Meu...meu... cabelo! Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de sentir as mãos de Itachi abrindo os botões de seu vestido. Mais uma vez ela sentiu um calor na barriga, mas dessa vez foi mas forte; havia estendido até o baixo ventre. Qualquer um que perguntasse, ela não saberia responder, mas uma coisa ela tinha serteja. Era muito bom sentir aquilo e com certeza gostaria de sentir ele toca-la sempre. Itachi passava a pomada por toda a região das costas de Ranny ao mesmo tempo que um disfarçado sorriso formava nos lábios dele. Não podia acreditar que na situação na qual ela estava, ainda sim conseguia se preocupar com o estado do cabelo. Ele espalhava a pomada dede o fim do pescoço dela até a curva final da coluna. Apesar de não demonstrar ele assim como todos os outros estavam curiosos para saber quem ela era e de onde vinhera. Terminando o serviço ele disse:

- Bem, você deve estar querendo se limpar, tem um banheiro ali. Ele apontou para uma porta ao lado de um armário pequeno.

- Sim, mas você acabou de passar isso em mim. Ranny disse enquanto olhava para a porta.

- Não tem problema. Ele já havia se levantado e pegava algumas coisas na mesa. – E não precisa se preocupar com privacidade. Esse é o meu quarto, ninguém entra sem a minha permissão. A essa altura ele já estava na porta.

- Sim... mas...mas... Ranny tina vergonha do que iria dizer.

- Mas o que? Ele cortou impaciente com relação a gagueira dela.

- Não tenho o que vestir. Por fim ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

Itachi permaneceu alguns segundos calado até que disse:

- Pegue algo para vestir no armário. Volto daqui há uma hora. E por fim saiu.

Ranny ouviu os passos dele distanciarem no corredor e se levantou. Para a sua surpresa o corpo não doía tanto mais e o pé nem parecia estar tão machucado. Ela andou na direção do armário e ver o que ela poderia vestir. Quando ela abriu tomou um susto.

- Mas como é organizado! Jamais tinha visto um armário tão bem organizado, a maioria das roupas dele eram pretas com algumas camisas brancas e umas capas com desenhos de nuvens vermelhas. Tudo disposto por cores, camisas brancas num canto, pretas em outro, capas penduradas e calças em outro. Ela pensou que ele poderia ser casado, por que jamais tinha visto um homem ser tão organizado, principalmente co roupas. Apanhou um blusão negro de mangas longas e uma bermuda que achou uma pilha. Dirigiu-se para o banheiro e lá pode ver uma pequena banheira com um chuveiro em cima. Ranny tirou o que sobrou do seu vestido de noiva enquanto a banheira enchia. Sentou- se devagar na banheira e sentiu com alegria a água quente envolver o seu corpo. Permaneceu com os olhos fechados por uns minutos até que a sua mente fez uma comparação que ela nunca havia feito antes. Ao sentir o calor da água ela não pode evitar se lembrar das mãos de Itachi massageando o seu corpo. Quando Ranny se deu conta do que estava pensando quase deu um treco na banheira. Como ela podia estar desejando uma homem daquela forma? Não o conhecia direito e acima de tudo era casada. Mesmo que não houvesse consumado nada, e pelo o que pretendia jamais consumiria. Desde a primeira vez que vira o marido não gostará dele, e depois de tudo o que acontecera após a cerimônia ela o odiava. Até então ela não havia parado para pensar em tudo o que acontecera, quando estava com Hidan e Kakuzo ela desmaiou quando eles lhe perguntaram como ficou daquele jeito. Ranny se ajeitou na banheira, se lembrava da cerimônia, de Gewaldo tentando força-la a se entregar para ele, da floresta, do penhasco e a luz. " Será que eu morri?" . Ela se questionava enquanto lavava os cabelos. " Mas não era pra mim estar no céu ou pagando pelos meus pecados? Ou será que Itachi é um anjo me julgando?" quando esses pensamentos vinheram na mente dela mais uma vez ela se assustou. " Ah não! Eu desejei um anjo!" após essa conclusão a única coisa que ocorria na mente dela é " Serei condenada."

Ranny permaneceu na banheira por um longo tempo, quando ela sentiu os dedos enrugados saiu. Se secou olhando para um espelho, o seu corpo estava repleto de hematomas em seu rosto havia as marcas das agressões do marido. Lentamente ela vestiu a roupa que havia separado e foi para a cama, quando voltou viu Itachi na cadeira.

- Temos que conversar. Foram as únicas palavras dele.

Ranny parou um tando assustada pela forma que ele a abordou. Ergueu as sombrancelhas em forma de questionamento, mas Itachi nada mais disse apenas ficou aguardando ela se sentar.

- Muito bem o que gostaria de saber? Ela havia se sentado e olhava para o rosto cério do rapaz.

- De qual vila você vem? Quantos anos tem, família e o que faz?

Pelo visto ele foi mandado fazer isso porque pelo o pouco tempo que havia passado com ele, Ranny pode aprender que ele era um homem de poucas palavras. Aquele monte de perguntas não fazia parte das características de Itachi. Foi o que a garota pensou quando ele soltou aquelas palavras.

- Bem, e...e...eu... eu realmente não sei o que você quer dizer com " de qual vila eu vim". Mas eu cresci uma escola interna que era regida por freiras. Tudo o que sei e vi do mundo foi aprendido lá. Tenho 19 anos, minha famila não tenho muito convívio já que passei minha vida toda com as freiras. E o que faço, basicamente nada, já que eu estudava em temo integral. Eu gostava de ir ao lago, apesar de não saber nadar, mexia com as plantas...gosto de rosas.

Itachi ouviu atento aos relatos da garota, não via nada de ameaçador nela. Na realidade ele a achava estranhamente patética, mas uma coisa o intrigava. O que diabos eram freiras? Estava realmente curioso com relação aquilo, sem que ela percebesse ele questionou sobre isso, mantendo a voz imparcial de sempre.

- freiras? Você não sabe o que é? Ela perguntou divertida. Ele estava realmente incomodado com aquilo. – bem... elas são mulheres que se casam com Deus. Entregam suas vidas a ele, vivem para ajudar as pessoas e se libertam dos vícios da carne.

Bem se Itachi já estava confuso com aquilo, agora ele estava totalmente perdido. Casam com Deus, se libertam dos vícios da carne? Ele preferiu não questionar de novo simplesmente passou para a pergunta que havia sido unânime.

- E o que aconteceu com você para Hidan achar você naquele estado?

Foi o que ela esperava que ele perguntasse. Ela não queria falar sobre o seu casamento e todos os males que lhe aconteceram nos últimos dias. O desconforto dela não passou despercebido por ele, mas Itachi permaneceu firme.

- Bem... e-eu. Tenho realmente de te falar?

- Sim. Ranny abaixou a cabeça tristonha, não queria se lembrar dos seus últimos dias. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos úmidos de lagrimas. Uma suplica muda para não responder aquela pergunta.

- Me conte o essencial. Foi o que ele disse tentando diminuir a tristeza dela.

- C...como_ ela secou uma lagrima que rolava_ eu te disse. Vivi numa escola interna. Minha família ganhou muito dinheiro como vendedores, mas não tinham nome. Então meu pai arranjou um casamento pra mim, com um cara que estava falido, mas tinha nome... Ranny narrou tudo para ele. Itachi ouvia atento, era obvio que ela estava omitindo algumas coisa, tais como o desgosto pelo marido e o fato de não ter consumido o casamento. Mas para o gênio dos Uchiha não era esforço nenhum concluir o que ela omitia. Pelas características físicas dela, Itachi podia deduzi que ela era da vila da pedra. Tinha que consultar Deidara.

Nessa altura ela já havia narrado o episodio do lago, o que atiçou a curiosidade dele. Uma luz forte, caldas?

- Bem depois que cheguei perto da arvore tudo ficou preto e quando acordei estava no obro de Hidan.

Ele se levantou e foi falar com os outros. Todos ficaram curiosos com o fato da luz e o lago. Hidan e Deidara foram um pouco lentos em deduzir o porque dela estar com vários hematomas no corpo...

- Quer dizer que o cara que casaram ela, desceu o cacete nela.

- Não sabia que isso machucava assim, tipo no rosto ou torcia o pé...

- Hidan sua anta_ Kankuso disse olhando para o parceiro, sabia que inteligência não era o forte do colega_ ... quer diser que ela se negou a transar com ele pra consumar o casamento. Então ele soltou o braço nela.

- Ahhhh. Hidan e deidara disseram juntos. O que gerou uma gota nos restantes.

- Bem o pé ela machucou enquanto fugia dele. Itachi falou e após isso um silencio pairou na sala.

- Bem, Deidara, ela tem características da vila da pedra. Você já ouviu falar de um clã pequeno de comerciantes chamado Miotty?

- Não. Respondeu o homem de longa franja loira. Nunca vi ninguém perecido, por lá.

- Ela não sabe o que é vila. Todos arregalaram os olhos.

- Isso so nos deixa duas conclusões. Ela esta mentindo ou não é mesmo daqui.

Todos afirmaram com a cabeça e ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

- Isso tudo muda a idéia original. Kankuso disse olhando para o teto.

- Sim, você não vai poder tirar lucro vendendo- a. Itachi disse encarando o homem.

- Pois é vamos deixar ela aqui até o líder aparecer.

- sim. A resposta foi unânime.

- Bem já que ela vai ficar com a gente por um bom tempo, ela tem que conhecer todo mundo.

Minutos depois Itachi entrava com Ranny numa sala. Ela olhou e viu um grupo de homens. Ela olhou para Itachi e de novo para os homens.

- Bem Ranny, esses são os outros membros da organização. Somos 10 no total, alguns você quase nunca vai ver, por estarem em missões longas. Nos andamos em duplas para realizar o que o líder nos pede, temos vários objetivos sendo um dos mais importantes arrecadar dinheiro. Itachi olhou para os outros e todos começaram a se apresentar.

- Você já conhece a gente mas tudo bem, eu sou o Hidan e esse é minha dupla Kankuzo. Ele disse apontando para o homem que ela já conhecia, Ranny pode reparar na mão de Hidan que ele tinha algo parecido com um terço e Kankuzo contava umas moedas.

- E eu, un, sou o Deidara. Ela viu um homem loiro com uma franja de dar inveja em muita garota. Ranny pensou, era muita sacanagem um homem ter um cabelo tão perfeito daquele jeito enquanto o dela era horrível se não arrumasse bem. Ele tinha olhos muito azuis e uma mania de dizer "un" no fim de cada frase.

- Eu sou Sasori das areias vermelhas, dupla de Deidara. Um homem, ou melhor um boneco falou, tinha uma aparência horrível. Ranny arregalou os olhos.

- Sasori! Assim você mata ela do coração, un. Deidara falou divertido com a cara de Ranny.

Então o manto que o boneco/ homem usava foi retirado e de dentro saiu um homem ruivo. Na opinião dela era " O ruivo". Ele era bonito com um rosto extremamente jovem, cabelos curtos e bagunçados. O que para Ranny pareceu extremamente charmoso.

- Eu sou Kisame. Se ela estava espantada com o boneco que falava quando esse saiu de um canto escuro falando ela deu uns passos para trás. Não era o que ela pretendia, mas ele era um tubarão com forma de homem! Ela sentiu o corpo de Itachi nas suas costas e ela pode jurar que ele sorriu levemente. Mais uma vez ela sentiu algo entranho ao pensar que o corpo dele estava tão perto do seu.

Kisame era azul, com fendas na lateral do rosto, o cabelo arrepiado e uma enorme espada nas costas.

- Ele é minha dupla. Itachi disse nas costas dela.

- Bem temos o Zetsu e o Tobi.

Esse não estavam presentes.

- O líder e a dupla dele.

Também não estavam.

- Bem somos a Akatsuki. Kankuso disse se levantando.

-Temos que decidir onde você vai ficar.

- Como assim?

- Bem você está no quarto do Itachi, mas tem vez que ele vai estar em missão então você tem que ficar em outro.

- Acho que vamos revezar. No período que ela está machucada, nos vamos revezar entre nos depois ela escolhe. Itachi disse saindo de perto dela.

- Ok. Todos disseram. Ela ficou impressionada com a mania deles decidirem sobre ela. Mas preferiu não discutir. Foi então que ele quis saber o que eles realmente faziam.

Todos deram uma sorriso estranho e disseram.

- Somos assassinos rank S. somos foragidos de nossas vilas e fazemos o que nosso líder fala. Recebemos nossas partes e fugimos de nossas vilas e matamos quem nos afronta. Basicamente isso. Kankuso disse.

Se ela já estava espantada com o homem peixe, quando ouviu o que eles faziam Ranny teve que se sentantar.

- Vocês vão me matar? Ela perguntou um tanto desesperada.

E por incrível que pareça todos, menos Itachi, gargalharam.

- Gostei dela, un.

- Deidara, você gosta de qualquer um, desde que tenha um par de seios e pernas grosas. Mais gargalhadas.

- E o que você tem com isso, un?

Ela olhou assustada pra eles.

- Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta menina. Kankuso começou a dizer. – Se você for uma espiã, sim nos vamos te matar, se começar a nos encher o saco também, se começar a dar muito prejuízo eu te vendo. É mais ou menos isso. Kankuzo disse muito serio o que não deu espaço pra duvidas.

- Entedido?

- Sim. Ela acentiu.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO VI CAINDO NA ROTINA

Os dias passaram lentos para Ranny. Ela permanecia na cama até que os seus ferimentos mais graves sarassem. Itachi cuidou dela durante a semana após a conversa com os membros da Akatsuki. Na segunda semana ela acordou com um cheiro diferente no ar. Abriu os olhos devagar e os sentiu lagrimejarem devido a luz da janela. Ela olhou para baixo e se deparou com Deidara mexendo no seu pé.

- Ola! Ele disse com a costumeira de garoto travesso.

- Ola! Ah... e... Deidara? Onde está Itachi?

- Ele foi pra uma missão. Disse o loiro olhando pra ela que tentava se sentar e aliviar a faixa apertada no tornozelo.

- Ah sim. Ela disse soltando um gemido de dor devido o aperto no tornozelo.

- Amarrei apertado, un? Ele perguntou olhando sem graça para ela.

- Um pouco, mas não tem problema. Ela respondeu enquanto reparava nos olhos do homem. Eram tão azuis. Nunca tinha visto uma tonalidade daquela.

- Eu sei que sou lindo, mas se você continuar a me encarar desse jeito vou ser obrigado a te agarrar.

Aquilo foi a situação mais constrangedora de sua vida. Não havia percebido que estava encarando o homem. Tratou de desviar os olhos e pode constatar que o seu rosto estava queimando. E afinal o que foi aquilo? " Vou te agarrar", quando essas palavras voltaram na sua cabeça, Ranny puxou mais o lençol para junto do corpo em forma de proteção.

Deidara em resposta soltou uma gostosa gargalhada.

- Assim, não tem graça, un! Se você ficar com medo eu não vou ficar a vontade em te pedir uns favores sexuais, un.

Se Ranny já havia se assustado com a primeira frase, agora ela estava em estado de desespero! De onde ela não sabe, surgiu uma força que a impulsionou a jogar algo no homem.

- Ai! Maluca foi apenas uma brincadeira,un. Não vou fazer nada com você. Claro se me pedir eu não nego não,un. E soltou mais uma gargalhada. Foi então que Ranny reparou que ela havia jogado uma colher no rapaz. Ele apanhou e foi estender o objeto para ela.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! O-O QUE É...É ISSO NA SUA MÃO? Ranny apontava para a palma da mão de Deidara. Essa possuía uma pequena boca, com língua e dentes.

- Calma! É isso que auxilia na execução da minha arte,un. Eu tenho duas. Ao dizer isso ele estendeu as palmas das mãos para ela. – ... quer tocar?

- Acho que...que... não. Ela olhava para as línguas que se mexiam e depois descansavam por trás dos pequenos dentes. – Mas... mas... como? Meio que é impossível!

- É a característica do meu clã. É chamado de linhagem avançada, apenas as pessoas com o meu sangue ou dos membros da minha família possuem, un.

- Ahhh. Ela concordou enquanto olhava uma lingüinha se agitava passando um pouco de saliva na mão de Deidara.

- Bem, já terminei e agora vou ter de trazer outra colher pra você, un. Caso precise de algo e so gritar ou atirar algo na porta,un. Vejo que você é boa de braço,un. Após dizer isso ele se levantou, voltando minutos depois com uma nova colher.

Após isso as manhas eram as mesmas, tinha o Deidara lhe fazendo brincadeiras, no almoço Hidan falando sobre um tal de Jashin, de tarde Kakuzso lhe dando os parabéns por ser uma mulher econômica e de noite Sasori calado com o jantar. Ela até gostava deles, já havia se acostumado com as poças extras de Deidara, com a seriedade de Sasori, com a avareza de Kankuzo e com a religião desconhecida de Hidan. Mas uma coisa ela não havia se acostumado, a falta de Itachi. Desde a primeira vez que vira o moreno sentira algo diferente. E após a ausência dele mais uma nova sensação invadia o seu ser. Um aperto no peito, uma estranha queimação que ela não sabia o que era. Mas quando estava sozinha os seus pensamentos iam para ele, se questionava de come ele estava. A imagem seria dele invadia os seus sonhos e tudo no quarto cheirava a ele. Os lençóis por mais limpos que estivessem traziam o cheiro dele, era como se fossem feitos da própria essência dele. Tais pensamentos a preocupavam, não tinha a quem confessar os seus temores. Se a sua melhor amiga estivesse junto dela, Ranny poderia falar e saber melhor o que se passava com ela. Era assim todas as noites até que o sono invadia o corpo da garota. Num de seus sonhos estranhos, repletos de corvos, água e areia; Ranny sentiu o cheiro de Itachi. Estava realmente forte e algo invadiu o peito dela. Parecia que ela tinha de acordar para mais uma vez abraçar o travesseiro dele e sentir o seu cheiro até adormecer novamente. Ranny abriu os olhos para a sua surpresa sentiu um calor que não vinha dos corbetores. De costas para ela estava ele. Itachi estava sem camisa e pelo o que Ranny pode perceber dormia calmo. Ela se esticou bem devagar e pode ver o rosto dele. Ele parecia muito cançado, mas nem de longe a sua beleza foi abalada por tal fato. Alguns feixes do luar invadiam as frestas da pesada cortina e batiam no rosto de Itachi. Ranny ficou maravilhada com a imagem do homem, sem que percebesse estendeu a mão esquerda até o rosto dele e afastou umas mechas que caiam charmosas. Os cabelos de Itachi eram macios e sob a luz da lua pareciam mais negros do que já eram. Ranny analisou os contornos dos olhos dele, eram bem trabalhados e bem marcantes, o nariz fino e de igual forma os lábios. Ranny passou levemente as pontas dos dedos nos lábios de Itachi e pode perceber como eram quentes. Mais uma idéia veio em sua cabeça. Como seria ser beijada por ele? Será que seria algo como o único beijo que trocara com seu "marido" ou seria algo marcante? Ela não pode terminar o seus pensamentos, pois quando se deu conta um por de ônix a miravam.

- I-Itachi! Ela se assustou. Não esperava que ele acordasse. Itachi não disse nada apenas ficou olhando para Ranny.

- É...é " eu tenho que achar uma desculpa rápido!" Foi então que ela pegou o cobertor dele e puxou até os ombros dele enquanto dizia. – Você estava com as costas descobertas e está muito frio de noite, e-então eu estava apenas lhe cobrindo, n-nada demais. Ranny estava muito sem jeito, como pudera ser tão imprudente em ficar encarando e alisando Itachi enquanto ele dormia. Se ele perguntasse algo ela teria que cavar um buraco e se atirar nele, porque nunca mais teria coragem de olhar para ele. Para o seu alivio ele nada disse apenas afagou a cabeça no travesseiro e fechou lentamente os olhos. Ele parecia mais cansando ainda e Ranny teve vontade de estender os braços e fecha-los em torno dele. Mas isso ficou somente em seus pensamentos, já fora difícil se livrar do fato de estar encarando ele no meio da noite, imagina como seria explicar para ele que ela estava o abraçando. Nem queria imaginar a cena. Ranny ficou feliz por ele estar de volta, mesmo que não falasse pra ele, mesmo que ele não soubesse já que ela estava lá provisória e não soubesse exatamente onde estava. Ela dormiu mirando as costas dele e quando abriu os olhos já era manhã.

CAPITULO VII CONHECENDO O AMBIENTE

Quando Ranny abriu os olhos já era de manha, Itachi não estava e os seus curativos já estavam trocados. Tomou o café que ele deixou sobre a mesinha de canto o seu pé já estava bom, ainda dolorido, mas bem melhor do que as ultimas semanas. Ranny não queria ficar no quarto, decidiu olhar ao redor e quem sabe sair um pouco. Ninguém havia proibido-a de sair. Tomou um banho rápido e pegou uma bermuda de Itachi ( que nela virou uma calça pega avestruz) uma camiseta preta dele e foi andar pela casa. Era inluminada por lampiões e um longo corredor com varias portas negras. Ranny julgou que fosse o quarto dos outros, então preferiu não entrar, já que todos são homens e nunca se sabe o que ou como encontra-los nos seus aposentos. Seguiu até o fim do corredor e deparou com uma sala com alguns moveis. Do outro lado do cômodo uma porta negra se destacava na parede. Ela a atravessou e encontrou a cozinha. Um fogão pequeno, armários e uma bancadas. Ela olhou uma porta no canto do armário e pode ver a luz do sol. Seguiu por ela e se deparou com o um jardim. Na verdade estavam numa colina bem alta, Ranny olhou em volta e pode ver ao longe um pequeno povoado. Entre a cidadezinha e a casa um pequeno bosque os dividia. Ranny andou ao redor da casa e sua atenção foi chamada para um barulho oco. Ela andou mais um pouco e pode ver Itachi arremessando uma estranhas facas numa arvore seca. Ele fazia movimentos e lutava com um outro Itachi! Mas como assim? Ele tinha um irmão? E pelo o visto gemio! Ambos estavam sem camisa lutando, Ranny ficou impressionada com a agilidade dele, os saltos e ataques. Quando ele caia para se defender de um ataque, Ranny o comparava com um gato. Ele não fazia muito barulho em seus ataques e suas defesas eram perfeitas, pois uma hora ele acertou o outro que desapareceu em corvos. " Ahhh o que? Um outro Itachi desapareceu em corvos?" Quando Ranny se deu conta ele já estava do lado dela mexendo numa sacola de pano e pegando uma garrafa. Ranny não pode se conter, os seus olhos grudaram na barriga dele, era tão...tão... perfeita! E a sua mente foi mais longe, ela se lembrou da barriga de Gewaldo e não de conteve em comparar a barriga de Itachi. Ou melhor chegar a conclusão que nem dava para comparar. Gotas de suor escorriam pela barriga dele e sumiam no cós da alça dele e a cada repetição dessa cena os olhos de Ranny piscavam umas três vezes para tentar se desprender de tudo e olhar para o rosto dele.

- Está acordada muito tempo? A voz dele soou macia e firme como sempre.

- Ahhh...sim. Ela garguejou um pouco e sentiu vergonha de seus pensamentos com relação ao destino das gotinhas após o cós da calça dele. – É eu não agüentei mais ficar deitada no quarto e vim olhar aqui fora. Tem problema? Ela perguntou temerosa.

- Não. Ele disse guardando a garrafa.

Ela ficou realmente curiosa com algo.

- Itachi... vocês não tem medo de que eu fuja? Ela teve que aumentar o tom de voz porque ele já havia se distanciado para continuar o treino.

- Não... a não ser que você queira a Akatsuki inteira atrás de você. Ele disse com um tom sarcástico, enquanto fazia uns sinais com as mãos e uma copia sua reaparecia. Foi então que ela quis saber o que era aquilo. Em meio a luta com a copia Itachi explicou para ela que era um bushin.

- Ahhh nosso isso é realmente incrível! Você é bem taletoso.

- Isso! Não é nada, qualquer shinobi tem que saber fazer um.

- Um o que?

Foi nesse momento que Itachi parou e foi ate ela e a convidou para sentar na grama sob uma arvore. Ele explicou tudo, de forma bem detalhada sobre as nações nijas, estruturas e todo o resto. Ranny ouvia atenta e a única coisa que vinha em sua cabeça era. " Eu realmente morri ou fiquei louca!".


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VIII O TOMBO

Os dias que se seguiram eram praticamente com o anterior. Ela acordava tomava café, seguia para fora e via Itachi treinar. Com uma única diferença. Ranny não sabia explicar mas toda vez que o via sem camisa e uma teimosa gotinha escorrer, a garota sentia vontade de estar no lugar da gota. A cada dia aprendia mais sobre o mundo shinobi, gargalhava com as bigas de Hidan e Kankuso, desmaiou quando conheceu Zetsu, tocou na palma da mão de Deidara( e não raclamou por ter ganho uma leve mordida) e o que ela mais gostava de fazer, admirava Itachi. Sempre que podia, ficava olhando o moreno, os contornos delicados do rosto, lábios finos e os olhos quase sempre escarlantes. Ranny tinha vontade de ficar a vida inteira olhando e decorando suas manias, gostos e cheiro. Ela estava sentada há maia hora olhando para ele enquanto tinha esses pensamentos. Ela viu quando Itachi parou e veio até a direção dela, Ranny pegou a garrafa de água e estendeu para ele. Ela sentiu as pontas dos dedos dele rosaram os seus e novamente os arrepios tomaram conta de seu corpo. Essa sensação já estava se tornando rotina para ela, era como se cada ver que ele a tocasse, fosse mais intenso. Como se cada vez que ele a olhasse, visse sua alma. Ranny não conseguia mais ficar longe dele queria ficar com ele o máximo que o tempo permitia. Foi quando ele estendeu a mão esquerda para ela.

- Vem. O pedido saiu mais como uma ordem. Ranny o seguiu sentindo a mão levemente suada envolver a sua.

- Fique em posição de ataque.

- Ah! Ela não estava entendendo nada.

- Vamos vou te ensinar a atacar e depois que estiver boa lhe ensinarei a defender.

- Mas pra que? Porque?

- Para que não seja uma mulher inútil, que passa a vida com futilidades sempre esperando ser salva. Porque está no mundo ninja, nos somos ninjas procurados e caso sejamos atacados quero que saiba se defender. É claro que eu te defenderei, mas e se eu não estiver por perto? Se ninguém que te conhece estiver perto?

Ranny abaixou a cabeça e se lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu na noite de seu casamento, a forma que o marido a maltratou, ela não sabia o que fazer e como fazer. Ela mais apanhou do que bateu. O que resultou em vários hematomas e um pé muito machucado. Ela reparou em tudo o que Itachi dizia e fazia. Os movimentos eram um tanto complicados para ela, mas aos poucos Ranny foi pegando o jeito. Itachi recebia os golpes de Ranny, apontava os erros e dava sugestões para aprimorar. Os dias passaram mais rápidos, seja porque Ranny estava ficando muito cansada com os treinos de Itachi ou porque o verão se aproximava com os seus dias quentes e noites abafadas.

- Está lenta. Ele disse desviando de um soco e em seguida agarrando o pulso dela.

- Pra que agilidade se você sempre pega leve comigo? Ela disse enquanto ele soltava o pulso dela e afastava para que ela se recuperasse.

- Uh... Itachi ergue uma sombrancelha e em seguida um sorrisinho escapou nos canto direito de seu lábio. Ranny havia o visto com aquela expressão uma vez e o resultado foi um Deidara de cama por uma semana. Itachi colocou as mãos para trás e ficou encarando ela.

- Não vai assumir posição de defesa? Ela questionou perante a expressão despreocupada dele, ela já estava treinando com kunais.

- Não, pode vir. Ele disse ainda com as mãos nas costas.

- Mas e se eu te machucar? Ela perguntou insegura, sabia que não era boa, mas ainda assim tinha uma arama na mão. Itachi permaneceu olhando para ela sem nada dizer. Ranny preferiu continuou olhando para ele.

- Já que não me ataca, eu dou a partida. Ele disse a avançou contra ela.

Ranny não viu, mas em questão de segundos ela sentia a mais que segurava a kunai ser forçada nas suas costas, Itachi apertava o pulso dela com tanta força que Ranny sentiu o sangue parar de circular.

- Então, ainda acha que está pronta para que eu pare de pegar leve com você? Ele susurrou. Ranny sentiu o corpo fraco, a cada dia as reações dela ficavam mais fortes perante algo que Itachi fazia. Mas ela não se deu por vencida, com o braço livre deu uma cotovelada nele. Itachi a soltou para desviar do golpe. Nisso ela se virou rápida para acertar outro nele, mas acabou se desequilibrando. Itachi a aparou sem jeito e acabou caindo junto.

- Itachi, você viu a Ranny? Deidara vinha olhando para o céu e não reparou na cena que estava na sua frente.

Itachi estava um tanto descabelado e Ranny jazia totalmente descabelada sob ele. A atenção de Itachi foi para Deidara que agora havia reparando na cena e estava com uma cara sapeca.

- Volto daqui há meia hora,un, será que da? E deixou uma risadinha escapar.

A cara que Itachi fez, assustaria qualquer assasino profissional, mas Deidara nem se importou, foi nesse momento que Ranny conseguiu o que queria.

- Te peguei! Ela tocou no rosto dele e continuou- Não deve deixar sua quarda baixa, nem perto de uma lentinha como eu. Agora perdeu a nossa aposta! Ela havia o empurrado e estava sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do rapaz. Ranny não havia prestado muita atenção no que o Deidara havia falado. Itachi voltou o olhar para Ranny que estava no seu colo. Os olhos dele estavam escarlantes devido o comentário de Deidara.

- É pelo o visto meia hora não da, un? E saiu rápido, antes que Itachi rancasse sua cabeça.

Ranny reparou o quanto os olhos dele eram bonitos, mesmo naquela tonalidade diferente, estendeu as mãos para tocar o rosto dele, mas foi interropida pelas mãos dele. Ranny se assustou com a agressividade dele, abaixou os olhos, mas ela sentiu uma de suas mãos serem levadas ate o rosto dele. Itachi passava as pontas dos dedos dela pelo próprio rosto fazia muito tempo que não recebia um toque daquele. Aos poucos ele soltou a mão dela e estendeu as dele para tocar o rosto dela. Ranny fechou o olhos quando sentiu o toque dele, era estranhamente doce e terno. Ela deixou os próprios dedos passearem pelo rosto dele, enquanto a mão livre se apoiava na barriga dele. Sentia os contornos do abdomem definido dele, o fino caminho de pelos que sumia dentro da calça e as pequenas gotas de suor que insistiam em escorrer. Itachi pousou a mão livre na cintura de Ranny, reparou o quanto era fina, ele poderia abraça-la com um braço. Ele não saberia explicar quando, mas sentiu os seus dedos deslizarem para a nuca dela e segundos depois os seus lábios estavam unidos. No principio o toque foi tímido, sem pressa, apenas se rossavam. Momentos depois Ranny sentiu algo quente e úmido pedir passagem por entre os seus lábios. Ela permitiu tímida e não pode segurar um suspiro abafado quando a língua de Itachi tocou a sua. O beijo dele era doce e quente. Ranny sentiu como se estivesse voando ao som de sinos. Era exatamente como os livros de romance descreviam. Ela sentiu a mão dele abandonar a sua nuca e se dirigir para suas castas. Ele a acariciava por baixo da camisa que ela usava e apreciava os gemidos abafados que ela soltava. Aos poucos o ar foi acabando e eles se separaram. Ranny o olhava nos olhos, que a essa altura estavam negros. Itachi estava com a expressão seria de sempre, foi quando ela se deu conta de algo. Ou melhor sentiu algo precionando o seu baixo ventre. Ela regalou os olhos e saiu rápida de cima dele.

- O que eu fiz! Ela pós as mãos na cabeça. Itachi ergueu a cabeça para vê-la. Ela estava com uma cara preocupada.

- Beijei outro homem! E ao dizer isso saiu correndo deixando Itachi deitado na grama.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VIX COMO ESTRANHOS?

Ranny evitava ver Itachi sempre que ele estava olhando para ela. Porque quando ele não estava ela se permitia observa-lo. Ela não conseguia esquecer a cena de beijo. Se lembrava do toque firme dele, do calor dos lábios dele e não podia evitar um calor que subia por seu corpo. Ela havia se dado conta do que havia feito, sendo uma mulher casada mesmo que não houvesse consumado nada. Mas o que ela achava mais estranho era o fato de não estar arrependida de nada. Ela queria era senti-lo outra vez! Sabia que isso não se fosse falar isso com uma das irmãs do colégio seria condenada e teria um belo castigo. Ranny passara a treinar com Deidara já que Itachi perecia ter achado outro local, que por sinal era bem longe do local. Ele saia cedo e voltava quando Ranny dormia. Como de costume ele não falava nada durante as refeições e durante a noite parecia não dormir bem. Ela estava preocupada mas acabava vencida pelo sono.

As noites estavam cada vez mais quentes, Itachi não conseguia dormir. As vezes sonhava com cenas de seu passado ou simplesmente era levado até a manha que beijou Ranny. Mas para o seu desespero, os dois não ficavam apenas nos beijos. As caricias se aprofundavam, peças de roupa se faziam desnecessárias. Itachi se lembra de poucas vezes que ficou assim por uma mulher, sendo que em nenhuma das outras vezes fora tão intenso. Ele estava sentado de frente para a janela, mais uma noite que não conseguira dormir. Olhava para as arvores e admirava o luar sobre a copa das arvores. Permaneceu assim ate que ouviu Ranny mexer na cama. Ele não deu muita atenção, já que nesses meses havia aprendido que ela fazia muito isso. No começo o incomodava, já que ele tinha o sono leve; mas depois se acostumou e já no se importava das mãozadas e chutes que levava ao longo da noite. Suas costas já doíam de ficar sentado no beiral da janela, Itachi cansando de olhar para fora se voltou para cama. Foi quando ele sentiu um aperto no peito e não pode evitar a costumeira fisgada no baixo ventre. Ranny estava deitada no centro da cama com um fino lençol de seda cobrindo parte dos seios e perna direita. A perna esquerda estava flexionada e descoberta. Itachi não conseguiu manter o seu autocontrole, quando se deu conta estava sentado acariciando Ranny até a metade da coxa. Itachi apreciou a maciez da pele dela, queria toca-la por inteiro e saber como era todo o corpo da garota. Deixou que sua mão esquerda fosse até o rosto dela e depositou um beijo casto. Ele a sentiu remexer sob o peso de seu corpo, Itachi se afastou e foi para o seu lado na cama.

Ranny havia dormindo muito bem, mas algo a incomodava. Havia tido um sonho com Itachi. Ele cariciava a sua perna e depois a beijava. "Eu realmente devo estar maluca!"

- Bem hoje o lider disse que vai vim,un. Deidara disse enquanto atava Ranny.

- Você sabe em que hora? Ela disse se defendendo e partindo contra ele.

- Acho que vem para o almoço,un, ele quer falar sobre uns planos.

Ranny olhou ao longe e pode ver Itachi passar rápido para dentro da casa. Ele estava com a capa e trazia um embrulho nas mãos. Ela se despediu de Deidara e foi para casa. Seguiu para o quarto, bateu e não ouviu resposta. Entrou e o encontrou vasio, foi ate o banheiro.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ela deu um grito diante de um Itachi nu no boxe do banheiro. O rapaz se assustou e saiu para ver o que havia acontecido. O que piorou mais a situação já que ela não sabia se corria, gritava ou tampava o rosto.

- Porque não para de gritar e sai do banheiro. Ele disse com a voz firme sobrepondo os gritos histéricos dela.

- Uh? Ah..ta..ta. Ela disse andando para o quarto.

Ela ficou sentada na cama e ouvindo o som do chuveiro. Mais alguns minutos, ela ouviu o registro girar e instantes depois Itachi sair com uma toalha na cintura. Ranny assim que o viu desviou o olhar, mas quando ele virou de costas ela se permitiu aprecia-lo. As costas definidas estava coberta de gotas,algumas finas cicatrizes davam um charme a ele. Ranny desejou toca-lo e espalhar beijos por todo a extensão do corpo dele. Mas o que mais intrigava ela era uma coisa. " Porque sinto isso por um assasino que é declarado!" Ele havia pego suas roupas e entrado de novo no banheiro. Ela pensava enquanto via uma ave voar longe.

- Acho bom se arrumar, o líder não vai demorar a chegar. Ele disse enquanto secava o cabelo.

- Claro. Ela disse indo para o banheiro.

~..~

Ranny estava sentada olhando para todos na sua volta. Toda a Akatsuki estava reunida e na cabeceira da mesa jazia um homem com um olho em expirais. Ele havia dito que se chamava Pein e que a mulher ao seu lado era sua parceira, Konan.

- Pelo o que foi me passado, você não apresenta perigo para a nossa organização. Está aqui há alguns meses e nada fez de suspeito. Tem treinado com Itachi e Deidara e pelo o que eles me passaram tem tido um grande avanço. Não sabe come veio parar aqui, alem de uma grande luz e que teve um casamento mal sucedido. Tem 19 anos e não achamos evidencias da existência de seu clã Miotty. Me diga mais de você.

- Uhhh, bem... você já disse tudo. Ranny estava realmente incomodada com o fato de ele saber tantas coisas dela, mas o se esperar de um monte de assassinos?

- O que tem achado da estadia, o que tem aprendido de nosso mundo, necessidades. Konan pela primeira vez pronunciou algo. A mulher estava sentada ao lado direito de Pein.

- Bem... a estadia tem sido ótima, sou muito grata por tudo desde o primeiros socorros que tive até os treinamentos. Ainda fico confusa com a estrutura desse mundo, bem ninjas e poderes e tudo o mais existiam apenas nos livros que as freiras nos proibiam de ler. Por agora não preciso de nada, roupas tenho usado do Itachi ou do Deidara e o restante está tudo bem. Ela disse olhando para a mulher.

- Humm. Konan disse desviando o olhar. – Acho que temos de sair, mais tarde. Ela disse calma.

- Onde? Ranny perguntou confusa.

- Você não espera ficar usando roupas masculinas pelo resto da sua vida, ou quer? Ela disse olhando divertida para Ranny.

- Claro. Ranny acentiu, não sentia incomodada por estar usando as roupas dos meninos. Mas não queria discutir, quando ela olhava para Konan sabia ela era uma mulher de pouca paciência.

- Bem já que vocês irão sair, deixo a responsabilidade de arrumar a mudança com vocês. Pein disse apontando para os rapazes. Vamos para o esconderijo do norte. Presumo que cheguem por uma semana. Pein disse se levantando e acrescentou- Partimos amanha antes do sol.

Ele terminou e saiu, Konan o seguiu e pediu para que Ranny a esperasse na sala. A garota acentiu e viu todos saírem. Itachi ficou sentado por um tempo e depois saiu. Konan não demorou a voltar. Ela havia retirado a capa de nuvens vermelhas e estava com um kimono de tecido leve, por baixo via-se uma saia curta com fendas laterais.

- Vamos. Ela disse seria dando uma olhada num espelho de canto.

Andaram por meia hora até que avistaram um vilarejo. Na entrada viram um aviso de um festival que ocorreria pela noite. Elas se dirigiram para uma loja de roupas femininas. Escolheram vestidos, saias, corpetes e varias coisas que viam pela frente. Ranny dava preferência aos vestidos e saias longos. Konan parecia que não havia ido apenas comprar coisas para Ranny, pois essa também experimentava peças intimas e outras roupas. Ranny estava tímida com relação ao que levar, comprava o básico. Quando Konan reparou, chamou sua atenção.

- Esta com vergonha do que? Anda vamos, compre tudo o que quiser! Ela disse enquanto estendia uma sinta liga para Ranny.

- Mas... você vai pagar por tudo. Não posso abusar. Ela disse tímida.

- Quem...eu..pagar! Não vai ser descontado das finanças da ordem. Portanto não se preocupe.

Ranny se lembrou de algo com relação a Kankuso ser o responsável pelas finanças da organização e o quanto ele odiava gastar, mas já que Konan disse não queria contraria-la. Começou a olhar os vestidos de tecido leve. Comprou muitas coisas, peças intimas, saias, kimonos e vestidos. Konan de igual forma fez a festa, mas com mais ênfase em peças intimas e diga-se de passagem mais que sensuais. Elas saíram da loja abarrotadas de sacolas e em seguida se dirigiram para a loja de sapatos. Compraram sandálias, botas de todos os tipos e foram lanchar. Estavam cansadas de tanto comprar e andar. Quando elas se aproximaram da lanchonete, um homem passou correndo e tomou uma das sacolas de Ranny. Ela caiu com o impacto e Konan prontamente soltou as sacolas e correu atrás do homem. Ela foi tão ágil que em questão de segundos havia alcançado o homem, batido nele e tomava a sacola das mãos dele. Todos na rua estavam espantados, pois ele era conhecido como um dos maiores bandidos da região.

- Mas que mulher corajosa. Um homem saiu do meio da multidão. –Esse homem vale uma boa quantia, sabia?

Konan apenas ergueu uma sombrancelha e entregou o homem pelo colarinho para o estranho.

- Vamos, moça a senhora tem direito a uma recompensa.

Ranny estava tentandoo carregar todas as sacolas, mas era algo impossível pois já estava difícil carregar as suas. Imagine então as dela mais as da Konan! Ficou por alguns minutos esperando Konan voltar e ao mesmo tempo vigiava as sacolas. Minutos depois ela viu os cabelos azuis de Konan apontarem no meio da multidão. A mulher vinha contando um bolo de dinheiro enquanto as pessoas a olhavam e cochichavam.

- Bem desculpe a demora, fui receber uma recompensa pelo homem.

- Nossa foi muito rápido o seu contra ataque. Ranny disse admirada.

- Nascer em meio a guerra faz isso com as pessoas. Ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal bater em um homem de quase dois metros.

Lancharam e no fim da tarde foram embora. Konan dizia sobre os festivais e havia decidido que iria, chamou Ranny para acompanha-la. Essa ficou meio insegura, mas acabou aceitando.

Quando chegaram em casa, encontraram quase todos na sala. com exceção de Itachi e Pein. Quando Kankuzo as viu e reparou nas sacolas que ele perdeu a conta.

- Falimos! Ele disse aborrecido. Hidan e Deidara soltaram gargalhadas. Konan fingiu que não ouviu nada e Ranny abaixou a cabeça em um pedido mudo de desculpas.

- Ranny, vou sair por volta de 8:30.

- Sim. A garota foi para o quarto e encontrou o ambiente vazio. Tomou um banho demorado na banheira. Havia comprado sabonetes e outros aromatizantes. Ficou mais de meia hora apenas sentindo a água morna acolher o seu corpo. Saiu e se enrolou num roupão. Secou os cabelos e escolheu um espartilho rendado preto. Em seguida pegou um vestido vinho. Ela gostava dessa cor. Por ser morena lhe caia muito bem o tom. se sentou em frente a um espelho e reparou o quanto estava bonita. Fazia muito tempo desde a ultima vez que fizera isso. Começou a se maquiar, nada muito pesado. O que mais tinha destaque em seu rosto era o batom de mesma tonalidade do vestido. Ajeitou os cabelos, deixando a franja sobre a testa e algumas mechas soltas. Na parte de trás prendeu com um palito. Ela estava procurando pelo perfume quando ouviu a porta abrir. Olhou e viu Itachi. ele não havia olhado para ela ainda. Mas quando a viu ele sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. "Ranny estava linda!", foi a única coisa que vio na cabeça dele. Itachi não conseguia parar de olha-la. Estava escorado na porta sem saber o que fazer.

- B-boa noite, Itachi. Ela disse envergonhada devido o olhar que ele lhe lançava.

Ele não respondeu ao comprimento dela. Apenas andou ate ela, os lábios abriam e fechavam, mas nenhum som saia. Por fim dele disse.

- Vai ao festival junto de Konan? Ele foi ate o guarda roupa para evitar encara-la.

- Sim. Ela me convidou. Ranny disse pondo um pouco de perfume no pescoço.

- Mas tem acompanhante? Bem é um festival de dia dos namorados. Acredito que ira ficar deslocada. Itachi disse entrando para o banheiro, mas porque diabos tudo tinha o cheiro dela!

- N-não sabia, mas Konan também não tem. Ela virou para encara-lo e deu de cara com a porta do banheiro.

- Droga, porque não some! Proque esse cheiro não some? Ela ouviu um Itachi descontrolado dentro do banheiro.

- Está tudo bem? I-Itachi? Ela ouvia algumas coisas serem jogadas no banheiro e o moreno reclamar de um cheiro. Ele não respondeu.

- Bem eu já vou. Ela saiu deixando um Itachi sentado no chão do banheiro. Ele estava com a camisa que ela usara entre os dedos apreciando o cheiro dela. Já não podia mais ficar sem sentir o cheiro de Ranny.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO X FESTIVAL, ENTREGA, SENTADOS SOB UMA ARVORE?

O festival estava maravilhoso. O local estava repleto de pessoas, na sua maioria casais. As mulheres desfilavam com os seus belos vestidos e quimonos. Tudo estava enfeitado com fitas, luzes coloridas e muito brilho. Ranny estava pasma com a beleza do local, havia reparado em alguns rapazes que passavam por ela. Alguns muito bonitos, outros nem tanto; sendo que vez ou outra um mexia com ela. Mas o mais estranho era que " Porque não me interesso?" " Porque o que eu mais quero é que seja Itachi mexendo comigo". Ranny pensava nisso enquanto reparava em Pein e Konan. Eles estavam um tanto afastados do publico, conversando enquanto bebiam algo. Ranny preferiu não interromper, eles eram uma dupla e deviam estar discutindo coisas importantes. Como estava sozinha em meio a um festival de namorados preferiu andar pelas barracas. Konan havia lhe dado parte do dinheiro da recompensa. Queria comer algo, mas não conhecia praticamente nada então decidiu ir ate uma banca de jogos. Havia varias modalidades, Ranny escolheu uma de pontaria. O premio de quem fizesse mais pontos seria uma pulseira simples. Ela se esforçou o máximo que pode mas foi vencida por um homem que tinha uma pontaria quese 100% certeira. Ela não quis insistir muito e foi se sentar num canto. Tamanha foi a sua surpresa quando chegou no local e encontrou...

- Deidara! O que esta fazendo aqui? Ela perguntou assustada vendo o loiro sentado com uns bolinhos na mão.

- Aproveitando o festival, un! Não tenho companheira,un,mas também não estou morto! Ele disse dando um largo sorriso. Ranny não pode conter a risada com relação a isso.

- Você não tem porque não quer! Ela falou divertida

- Un?

- Você não é feio. Ela disse se sentando ao lado dele.

- Ahhh é? Você não me acha feio,un? Ele disse pegando na mão dela.

- Ahhh, nem vem! Não é isso que quis diser, não é porque não te acho feio que não te acho chato!

- Como é que é,un? Chato! Deixa você ficar manca de novo,un,não vou cuidar de você, ingrata. Ele disse com tom zombateiro. Ranny simplesmente gargalhou. Em meio a isso uma mulher passou olhando para o ninja e quando Ranny menos percebeu já estava sozinha. Era possível ver apenas a figura distante de Deidara acompanhado por uma morena.

Ela permaneceu naquele banco frio olhando as pessoas se divertirem, a noite não estava saindo como esperado. Ela havia visto muitos pratos típicos, brincado nas barracas( mas não havia ganho a pulseira que tanto queria), conhecido outras pessoa. Mas parecia que algo faltava, ela havia se arrumado mas parecia que não havia ninguém para quem mostrar. E pela primeira vez ela se sentiu sozinha em meio a uma multidão. Estava sentada na beirada do banco quando sentiu longos dedos em volta de seu pulso esquerdo. Ranny se assustou com o toque frio, voltou os seus olhos para o estranho.

- I-Itachi? Ela estava surpresa ao ver os olhos negros sobre ela. Sentiu o coração dar um salto quando o viu. Ele estava com um conjunto preto que realçava os seus olhos e cabelos. Nas mãos dele havia uma caixa de veludo vermelho.

- Posso? Ele perguntou indicando o banco.

- C-claro! Ela disse ainda surpresa com o que os seus olhos viam. Havias semanas que não se viam direito. Após o beijo, Itachi passara a ser extremante evasivo. Ranny estava totalmente confusa com a aparição dele, mas não iria negar a companhia do rapaz. Afinal ela não queria alguém para admira-la?

- Disse que não seria agradável. Ele quebrou o silencio.

- Mesmo assim, aprendi muita coisa e gostei muito do festival. Ela disse enquanto olhava pra algumas crianças correndo na rua.

- Você não é boa mentirosa.

- Não estou mentido! Simplesmente porque é um festival para namorados não posso vir? Então me pergunto o que faz aqui, nunca o vi com mulher alguma. Ela disse olhando nos olhos dele. Itachi não respondeu, apenas permaneceu com o olhar serio de sempre. Após mais um longo período de silencio ele tornou a quebrar o silencio.

- Sei que quis muito isso. Ele disse estendendo a caixinha que tinha nas mãos. Ranny pegou um tanto curiosa, olhava da caixa para ele.

- Se não abrir não matara a sua curiosidade. Ele disse por fim.

Aos poucos Ranny abriu a caixa e tamanha foi a sua surpresa quando viu a...

- Pulseira! O sorriso que ela dera para ele, fez o coração do Uchiha disparar. "Como podia uma mulher lhe causar aquilo?" Ele pegou a pulseira e a pos no pulso de Ranny. Era algo extremamente simples, sem muitos adornos feita de ouro. Itachi não soube o porque, mas quando viu Ranny na barraca se esforçando ao maximo para acertar os alvos e ganhar aquele objeto; ele torceu no seu intimo para que ela conseguisse. Quando a viu afastar triste do local sem o seu objeto de desejo, Itachi se prontificou em ganha-lo para ela. Na verdade ele passou a noite inteira observando Ranny. A viu com Konan, na barraca de tortas, com Deidara e todas as atividades que ela havia feito no festival. A verdade era que ele não conseguia mais passar um dia sem saber o que ela estava fazendo, descobrir sobre Ranny já havia deixado de ser uma curiosidades. Havia se tornado um habito. Ranny estava maravilhada com o presente que ele havia lhe dado.

- C-como soube? Ela questionou olhando para ele. Itachi não disse nada apenas olhou para o chão.

- Tudo bem, não importa, muito obrigada Itachi. Ranny agradeceu e o abraçou. A garota pode sentir o cheiro doce dele, gostava muito de senti-lo. Na verdade desde a manha em que se beijaram ela estava com necessidade de sentir cada vez mais Itachi. O abraço dos dois demorou a ser desfeito já que Ranny não queria parar de sentir o cheiro dele e ele não queria afaastar do calor dos braços dela. Aos poucos se separaram e Ranny não resistiu deu um beijo no rosto de Itachi. Ele percebeu o que ela tencionava fazer mas o mais estranho foi que ele se virou cedendo os lábios a ela.

" Porque minha mente grita para que eu me afaste, mas o meu corpo clama por ela" Era a única coisa que se passava na mente de Itachi. Ele aos poucos levou a mão direita até o rosto dela acariciando a bochecha enquanto aprofundava o beijo. Ranny permanecia com as mãos sobre o colo. Não sabia o que fazer, Itachi era um homem mais que imprevisível. A medida que o ar se fazia ausente, eles se separavam. Itachi ficou alguns segundos olhando nos olhos castanhos de Ranny. Ate que ele quebrou novamente o silencio.

- Não vou mais resistir. Em seguida Itachi colou a sua testa a dela e permaneceu apenas sentindo o aroma de erva doce vindo dela.

Ranny estava tão perdida em Itachi que nem reparou quando Pein e Konan passaram de mãos dadas em direção a casa. Itachi estava perdido em seus pensamentos, não sábio como ou quando Ranny havia adentrado em seu coração. Ele somente sabia de algo, se não estava bem com ela, nada mais ia. De repente parecia que mais nada fazia graça se ela não estava La, seja para acompanha-lo nos treinos ou para segurar a garrafa de água. Ele abriu os olhos e pode ver os olhos dela fechado. Ele alisou os cabelos dela e depositou um beijo em cada um dos olhos dela de sussurrou:

- Vem.

CAPITULO XI SENTIMENTOS OU OBRIGAÇOES?

Itachi conduziu Ranny ate uma enorme arvore. Ele a convidou para se sentar e não tardou a tomar-lhe os lábios. O local era calmo e parecia que estavam sozinhos. O que os deixava livres de olhares e prováveis interrupções. Já que todos da Akatsuki foram para a festa. A cada beijo que trocavam Ranny se sentia mais presa a Itachi, não sabia praticamente nada dele, mas ainda sim ela iria ate o fim do mundo se ele a acompanhasse.

- Porque sumiu?

- Não sumi. Ele disse alisando a lateral do rosto dela.

- Não... então porque estou treinando com o Deidara? Ela pos as mãos na cintura e olhava para ele com uma cara brava.

Ele apenas deu um sorriso de canto e tencionou beija-la novamente. Ranny estendeu o dedo indicador e o pos sobre os lábios dele.

- Nem vem, sem resposta, sem beijo! Ele disse divertida perante a cara frustrada dele. Itachi deu um longo suspiro, chegou perto da orelha direita dela e sussurrou.

- Porque... sou um idiota. Após isso Itachi tomou um caminho diferente dos lábios de Ranny. Ele foi ate o pescoço dela e pro la depositou beijos, labidas e pequenos chupões. Ele podia ouvir a respiração dela se alterar a cada investida de seus lábios sobre a pele morena. Itachi não conseguia se conter e as poucos a suas mãos foram descobrir o corpo dela. Alisava os ombros, apertava a fina cintura, descendo para coxa. Quando chegou nesse ponto Itachi passou as mãos por trás das pernas dela e pos no seu colo. Ranny se sentia extremamente completa, as sensações que Itachi despertava em seu corpo eram mais intensas que do primeiro beijo. Ele a fazia esquecer que era casada, onde estava e todo o senso de direção. Poderia ficar sentada sobre o colo dele por toda a vida, apenas o sentindo beija-la e toca-la. Permaneceram assim por um longo período ate que ele parou e perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Ranny.

- Me perdoa pela burrisse?

- Sim. Ela depositou um selinho no queixo dele.

- Então, quer ir para casa comigo? Ranny apenas afirmou com a cabeça.

~..~

Itachi envolveu Ranny nos braços e aos poucos ela sentiu o corpo dissolver. Quando ela abriu os olhos já estava no quintal da casa. Ele a conduziu calmamente para o quarto. Quando chegaram no local, Itachi a encostou na porta e recomeçou os beijos. Não conseguiria ficar apenas nisso, desceu as mãos pela lateral do corpo de Ranny e aos poucos começou a levantar a saia dela. Ranny pousou as mãos nos ombros de Itachi e se deliciava com cada toque dele. Sentiu o corpo ser erguido e em seguida ser colocada sobre a mesa. Itachi ergueu o vestido de Ranny ate a metade da coxa, foi quando ele viu a liga que prendia a meia. O rapaz lançou um olhar pervertido a garota. Ranny ficou envergonhada perante o olhar dele. Correu as mãos para descer o vestido, mas foi impedida pelas mãos firmes dele.

- Eu quero ver tudo. Ele disse passando as pernas dela pela cintura dele. Ranny deixou-se guiar e descansou as mãos na barriga dele. Aos poucos começou a contornar os músculos do peitoral dele. Itachi pos a mão direita na coxa dela, a esquerda se entregou na tarefa de acariciar os cabelos de Ranny. A medida que as mãos de Ranny subiam a camisa de Itachi acompanhava deixando o tronco dele exposto. Ele se separou por uns instantes retirando a própria camisa. Ranny sentiu o corpo esquentar mais ainda, te-lo tão perto a deixava mais afobada. Aos poucos ele dirigiu ate a amarração do vestido dela. Aos poucos o tecido leve escorreu pelo tronco dela. Itachi a colocou de pé e vislumbrou o corpo semi nu dela.

- A-algum...problema? Ela perguntou envergonhada. Ele permaneceu em silencio, o que começou incomoda-la. Ele percebeu o desconforto dela e apressou a dizer.

- Nada de mais, é que você é mais linda do que imaginei. Os olhos dela se arregalaram diante das palavras dele.

- Quer dizer então, que andou pensando em mim? Ela questionou enquanto sentia os braços fortes dele em torno de si.

- Cada segundo. Ele disse tomando os lábios dela. Itachi a levou de vagar para a cama. Ranny sentiu o corpo tocar levemente o colchão e em seguida o peso do corpo dele. Ela não sabia exatamente como agir, escolheu deixar as mãos nas costas dele. Era tão bom sentir o corpo dele, calor, peso, respiração... foi so então que ela se deu conta de algo úmido entre as pernas. Se sentiu envergonhada. Itachi percebeu o distanciamento dela.

- Algo lhe incomoda? Ela notou um tom de preocupação na voz dele. Ranny não conseguiu responder, era como se sua voz tivesse sumido. Não era mistério para ele o fato dela ser virgem. Mas era mistério o que ela estava pensando sobre tudo. Itachi encarou Ranny e pode notar que ela estava um pouco receosa. Ele colocou os joelhos entre as pernas dela na intenção de separa-las e se acomodar melhor. Mas foi interrompido por um pressão que ela fazia para manter as pernas fechadas.

- Calma. Ele disse repleto de desejo ao ouvido dela. Itachi voltou aos beijos e caricias ate o busto dela coberto pela renda do espartilho. Permaneceu um longo tempo assim, ate que a sentiu acariciar suas costas ate a altura do cós da calça. Viu nisso a oportunidade de tentar novamente se acomodar entre as pernas dela. Aos poucos ele separou as pernas dela e depois se acomodou, era impressionante como os corpos se encaixavam com perfeição. Itachi estava tão excitado que beijos e toques não adiantavam, precisava de mais, bem mais de Ranny. Passou a abrir o espartilho. Retirou as fitas que prendiam as meias, escorreu os dedos gentilmente retirando as meias, depois foi a parte de cima expondo os seios médios dela. Ele adorou a forma como ela se encolheu, estendeu as mãos ate ela e afastou as mãos dela. E assim teve a visão completa dos seios dela. Ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela descendo aos poucos ate que parou em um dos seios. A essa altura Ranny já havia perdido toda a sua linha de raciocínio a respeito de não ser casada com Itachi ou o fato de estar exposta para ele. Havia aprendido que deveria se entregar apenas a um único homem ou seja a seu legitimo marido. " Mas porque as lembranças de Gewaldo sumiram de sua mente?" e todos os conselhos dados pelas freiras ido para o lugar que Hidan adorava chingar. Ranny largou esses pensamentos ao sentir sua calcinha escorrer pelos pés. " Mas quando foi que ele havia começado a retirar-la?". Ela se perguntava enquanto sentia os beijos dele sobre o seu baixo ventre e em questão de segundos ela sentiu os lábios de itachi sobre o seu sexo. Ela não pode evitar um pequeno grito de susto, seguido de um gemido. Ranny acabou por perder os sentidos quando sentiu os dedos dele separarem os lábios de seu sexo e a língua de Itachi lhe acariciar a região.

Era extremamente prazeroso excita-la. Ver as reações do pequeno corpo sob o seu era como ter redescoberto o sexo. Tudo para ela era novidade, cada toque, beijo e caricia mais ousada fazia com que o corpo dela arfasse. Itachi tinha vontade de consumir logo o ato. Faze-la sua de forma forte, sem pudor de certa forma ate violenta. Era assustador a forma como ele desejava o corpo dela. Desde o primeiro beijo, não conseguiu mais afastar Ranny de seus pensamentos, se afastou dela evitando-a mas parecia que isso realizou um efeito inverso. Mesmo enquanto treinava afastado, ele sentia o cheiro dela, quando realizava uma pausa eram os olhos castanhos dela que ele lembrava. Com as pequenas mãos estendendo a garrafa de água. Estava ficando louco e a única forma de se curar era perto da causa de sua "doença". Introduziu um dedo enquanto sugava o clitorex dela. Ranny já não gemia, soltava gritos de prazer a medida que agarrava a cabeceira da cama. Assim que sentiu o corpo dela acostumar com o seu dedo, Itachi colocou mais um. Ele pode notar uma resistência maior e um gemido de dor dela. Voltou a sua tarefa com a boca e movimentou levemente os dedos. Quando percebeu que ela não tinha expressão de dor ele aumentou os movimentos com a mão. Após algum tempo assim, ele sentiu o corpo de Ranny estremecer e com satisfação a viu atingir o primeiro orgasmo. Itachi sorveu do gosto dela e em seguida voltou a beijar os lábios dela.

Ranny estava mole depois de tudo, jamais tinha feito nada daquilo. Havia sido ótimo! Correspondeu aos beijos de Itachi com mais carinho, queria devolver a ele tudo o que ele havia dado a ele naquele momento. Sentiu as mãos dele prenderem sua cintura e em seguida estava sentada sobre ele. Sentiu todo o desejo dele sob a calça. Passou a beija-lo timidamente e arranhar levemente o tórax definido. O viu fechar levemente os olhos e sussurrar o nome dela. Permaneceram assim ate que Itachi a virou dizendo.

- Ranny...e-eu não agüento mais. A voz dele saiu rouca de paixão.

'Pronto é agora!" foi a única coisa que Ranny conseguiu pensar antes de ver Itachi se ajoelhar na cama e começar a retirar a calça junto a cueca. Ranny ate tentou olhar para outro lado, mas a curiosidade foi maior. Nunca estivera com um homem, ainda mais totalmente nu. Quando Itachi estava totalmente nu os olhos dela se arregalaram. O olhar dela estava preso no membro dele. Itachi percebeu e não pode deixar de dar um sorrisinho sacana.

- A culpa é sua. Ele disse chegando perto dela novamente.

- Mas...o o que que fiz? Ela questionou enquanto tentava em vão se acomodar entre as pernas dela. Ranny estava realmente assustada com o tamanho do membro dele.

- O que fez... vejamos...voce é muito gostosa. Isso te responde? Ele brincou com os lábios dela. Itachi tentava abrir as penas de Ranny, mas parecia que ela havia travado.

- O que foi, calma... vai dar tudo certo. Serei o mais gentil possível. Ele disse olhando fundo nos olhos dela, mas por mais que ela soubesse que Itachi não estava mentindo algo lhe impedia de continuar. Fosse o fato de ela achar que era impossível aquilo tudo entrasse nela ou o fato de ela ser casada com outro homem. Era tão bom, tudo havia sido tão bom, mas dali Ranny conseguia passar olhou para Itachi e nesse olhar ele pode entender tudo. O homem parou de tentar se aconchegar entre as pernas dela e depositou um beijo nos lábios dela seguido de um na testa; ele se afastou. Ranny estava pasma como ele podia entende-la apenas com um olhar. Ela o viu afastar e trancar a porta do banheiro. Minutos depois o chuveiro ser aberto, mas pela ausência do barulho de ligar ela supôs que ele estava tomando um banho gelado. Parou para pensar em tudo, estava frita? Como iria encarar-lo depois de tudo. Decidiu recolher as suas roupas e recolheu as dele também. Foi ate o armário e colocou uma roupa de dormir. Voltou para a cama e se cobriu. Ouviu o som da água acabar, fechou os olhos e passou a fingir que dormia. Mas porque o sono não vinha? Ao invés disso lembranças dos momentos anteriores invadiam a mente de Ranny. Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir e o cheiro dele invadir mais o quarto. Ranny abriu devagar um olho e pode ver que ele mexia em algo, no armário. Ele havia posto apenas um calça de moletom e algumas mechas de cabelo estavam úmidas. Tornou a fechar rapidamente os olhos quando percebeu que ele iria virar. Estava com o cobertor ate a altura da orelha, sentiu o corpo dele na cama e em seguida Itachi colar o corpo dele ao seu.

- Você finge muito ruim! Ele disse depositando um selinho na bochecha direita dela. Aos poucos os olhos castanhos se abriram para encarar um par de ônix. Ela precisava explicar, precisava de desculpa. Abriu a boca para despejar tudo nele, mas foi impedida por um beijo terno.

- Não tem problema algum- Itachi disse com um indicador sobre os lábios dela- acontece, ainda não esta pronta Ranny. Não posso fazer nada, querer... eu quis e ainda quero muito. Mas se não esta pronta não posso fazer nada alem de esperar e cuidar de você. Ele terminou e deu a ela um sorriso sincero. Para Ranny foi o sorriso mais bonito que ela já viu, seja pelas palavras dele ou pelos gestos Ranny se sentiu mais rendida a Itachi. Ele passou um braço pelo corpo dela e a trouxe para que dormissem abraçados.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO XII ALGO QUE DEVA SE ENVERGONHAR?

Na manha seguinte, ambos acordaram bem dispostos. Itachi fingiu que nada havia acontecido na noite anterior, concluiu que seria mais fácil para ela. Ranny ficou muito grata por isso, pois já havia sido difícil fugir de um marido "normal" raivoso; imagina ter de enfrentar um Itachi raivoso! Ela foi para o chuveiro enquanto ele arrumava as malas. Enquanto se ensaboava ouviu o som da porta abrindo e um Itachi apenas de cueca indo em direção a pia para escovar os dentes. Ranny não pode evitar olhar aquele corpo escultural. Tratou de terminar o banho e quando foi desligar o chuveiro ouviu Itachi pedir para deixar ligado. Assim que ela saiu ele entrou. Passou totalmente nu na frente dela, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Ela pode constatar o porque de muitas mulheres o desejarem. Se ele já era perfeito vestido, imagina sem roupa. Ranny arregalou os olhos perante os seus pensamentos, ela podia jurar que não era assim.

Minutos depois ambos já estava vestidos e Itachi terminava de secar os cabelos.

- Quer uma ajuda? Ranny se ofereceu vendo que faltava uma metade.

- Humm. Ela pode notar um tom mal humorado nessa resposta. Estaria ele chateado com ela?

- Olha eu...eu queria pedir desculpas pela noite de ontem, você... é... – Ranny não terminou de dizer a frase Itachi levantou e a calou com um beijo doce. Mostrando que a razão de seu mal humor não era ela.

- Ralaxa, eu so não queria acordar cedo hoje. Ele disse prendendo o cabelo no típico rabo de cavalo baixo. Ranny o olhou com um sorriso e questionou.

- Mas porque?

- O que? Ele estava de costas para ela colocando a bandana.

- Bem... eu fugi na minha noite de núpcias. Não consegui...

- Por isso vamos esclarecer algumas coisas- Itachi a abraçou e sentou na beirada da cama com ela em seu colo. – Jamais obriguei mulher alguma a se deitar comigo e com você não será diferente. A partir de ontem você não é mais casada, por dois motivos simples. Como você já disse não consumiu o seu casamento e considerando os meses que já esta aqui na sede, ele já esta mais que anulado. E o segundo e mais importante é que eu te escolhi como minha companheira, não deixarei que outro homem alem de mim te toque. Eu te protegerei de todas as formas que eu puder, te respeitarei acima de tudo. Então não há motivo para achar que eu te maltrataria afinal, sou um rank s honrado! Ele disse com um tom divertido enquanto beijava a curva do pescoço dela. Ranny se sentiu extremamente aliviada e acima de tudo, extremamente segura nos braços daquele shinobi.

~..~

- Mas é o que eu estou dizendo mestre Sasori,un. Era uma verdadeira obra de arte.

- Achei que a arte para você era algo momentâneo.

O sol começava a dar sinal de vida com os seus raios dourados iluminando a copa das arvores. Deidara, Sasori, Kankuso, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Konan e Ranny seguiam para o local que haviam combinado. Hidan com uma cara de sono inegável, Kankuso folheando um livro cheio de rostos de pessoas procurados, Deidara discutia mais uma vez com Sasori a respeito do que era arte. Itachi seguia ao lado de Ranny carregando as coisas dos dois. Kisame do outro lado de Itachi carregava a sua espada e Pein e Konan seguiam bem na frente.

- Mas Deidara... ela não é momentânea.

- Mas é claro que é,un, um dia ela terá filhos e o tempo passa.

- E daí, ela ainda continuara com as mesmas características de ontem,hoje e amanha.

- Mas não nas mesmas proporções, como eu disse, un, o tempo passa e tudo cai. Por tanto ela é uma arte momentânea.

- Hahahaha. Boa Deidara! Hidan havia entrado na conversa. – Quer dizer que você come alguma mulher, apenas porque ela é uma obra de arte!

Ranny arregalou os olhos, já havia se acostumado com a boca suja de Hidan, mas nunca havia visto os meninos falando de mulher tão abertamente.

-... un,não é bem assim! Deidara começou argumentar com Hidan. – é porque ela era mais bonita que as mulheres normais.

- Bonita ou gostosa?

- Os dois,un. Deidara respondeu após pensar um pouco.

- Ah, porra tem que ser um dos dois. É impossível achar uma mulher que seja as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo!

- Acho que era mais a segunda opção,un. Deidara disse pensativo.

- Puta que pariu! Deidara você trepa com uma mulher e nem repara nela direito, pra poder indicar! Que caralho.

Nessa altura os olhos de Ranny so não haviam saído das orbitas, porque estavam presos nos nervos.

- ...então como ela era?

- Morena, com um par de seios muito bonitos.

Era impressionante como os homens não gravavam nada a respeito do psicológico da mulher!

-... em fim parecia com as mulheres de Suna no Sato.

Nessa hora todos, menos Itachi fizeram o típico "huuuuu". Indicando que o loiro havia mandado bem. A viagem se estendeu com os casos amorosos dos meninos. Era engraçado como eles sabiam que ela estava com eles, mas nem se importavam que ela era uma mulher. Alguns casos eram bem engraçados outros eram bizarros.

- Mais foi muito legal ver o mestre Sasori correndo da veia desdentada, un!

Deidara dizia em meio a risos e um Sasori extremamente nervoso por ter sua intimidade exposta.

- Que isso Sasori, era so pedir pra veia ajoelhar e tirar a dentadura! Hidan disse fazendo todos caírem na gargalhada. Ranny ria mais da situação do que do comentario, já que se tratando de Hidan so podia ser algo pornográfico.

Eles entraram numa pequena vila pra almoçarem. Tudo era bem simples e as pessoas olhavam desconfiadas. Após todos estarem satisfeitos e Kankuzo reclamar que Deidara havia dado um arrombo nas finanças após o almoço todos foram para a saída da vila. Chegando no portão principal eles avistaram vários homens com varias armas nas mãos.

- Mas que porra é essa? Hidan questionava enquanto pegava sua arma.

- Vocês vão morrer, criminosos! Um homem gritou atirando uma faca na direção de Ranny. Ela viu apenas a calda da armadura de Sasori ir na direção e parar o objeto.

- Vocês estão vendo ela com alguma capa de nuvens? Kankuzo perguntou enquanto se preparava para bater em alguém.

- E o que importa?

- Importa que atacaram a pessoa errada. A essa altura todos os Akatsuki já havia se preparado para a luta. Itachi mesmo vendo Sasori defender Ranny da faca, passou para a frente dela.

- Fique perto de mim. Sempre. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmando. Em um segundo tudo estava calmo e em outro estava um caos. Todos lutavam, Itachi já havia desmaiado uns dez, Konan lutava junto a Pein, formando uma fileira de mortos. Kankuzo lutava e xingava Hidan dizendo que ele era muito desengonçado. Deidara sobrevoava e a todo instante ouvia-se um som de explosão.

- A arte é uma maravilha, un! Um verdadeiro estouro!

Ranny estava num canto observando e não reparou num homem que chegou sorrateiro.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ela deu um grito quando ele a agarrou.

- Me solta! Ela se debatia, mas o homem realmente era forte.

Todos os Akatsuki olharam pra o local. Itachi parou o que estava fazendo na hora e se voltou para ela. O sharingan ativo, pronto para matar o homem.

- Anda, ela não pode ser um membro mas esta com vocês. O que indica que tem vinculo com algum de vocês. Portanto se entreguem ou ela morre.

- Ah vai se fuder! Itachi da um jeito nesse merda! Hidan gritou de algum lugar.

Nem precisou dele dizer isso, já que essa era a intenção de Itachi. ele foi ágil ate o homem. Esse estava com uma kunai no pescoço de Ranny e esperava que eles se entregassem. Itachi parou de frente para o homem e o olhou bem nos olhos. Os olhos de Itachi estavam escarlantes em forma de aspiral. Segundos depois eles mudaram, ainda estavam escarlantes, mas com uma forma diferente. Itachi olhou nos olhos de Ranny, depois fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça. Ela achou um pouco estranho, mas acabou fazendo o mesmo. Itachi já havia levantando a cabeça e olhava nos olhos do homem. Segundos depois ele caiu no chão com uma aparência de dor e olhos vidrados. Ranny correu para Itachi.

- Ah, obrigada! Eu.. fui tão distraída. Ela disse o abraçando forte e deitando a cabeça no peito dele.

Todos os outros Akatsuki já haviam terminado com os seus oponentes e olhavam a cena um tanto desconfiados.

- É acho que vou ter de pegar outro dango,un. Deidara descia de um enorme pássaro de argila e quebrava o clima do casal. Ranny se assustou e afastou um pouco de Itachi. Mas mesmo assim todos já estavam com suas dulvidas. Pein e Konan foram os primeiros a irem embora.

- Nos vemos daqui há uma semana no local combinado. Pein disse e se foi junto a companheira.

Itachi olhou para todos com uma cara de poucos amigos. Seu mal humor havia piorado após a batalha e bastaria algum comentário engraçadinho e o infeliz passaria mais do que 72 horas de sofrimento. Apanhou suas coisas e de Ranny e seguiu pelo caminho. A volta foi menos animada, os rapazes mudaram do assunto mulher, para o batalhas. Cada um comentava algo que havia lhe acontecido, sendo que vez ou outra Ranny percebia olhares sobre ela e Itachi. Ele havia assumido uma cara amarrada e fingia que não via nada, ela permanecia calada e olhava para outros lugares onde sabia que não teria caras desconfiadas. Chegaram no novo esconderijo de noite. As pernas de Ranny doíam, mas ela se negou ser carregada por Itachi. na metade do caminho ele oferecera carrega-la mas ela dispensara. Afinal para que dar mais motivos para olhares curiosos.

CAPITULO XIII O CASTIGO

Estava cansada e já havia ido para o quarto que dividiria com Itachi. quando chegou encontrou o moreno apenas de cueca se preparando para um banho. Quando ele avistou Ranny ele foi ate ela. Depositou um beijo doce nos lábios dela e a abraçou.

- Vem tire a roupa, esta na hora do seu castigo. Ele disse serio.

- Ah... o que? Ela pergunto um tanto temerosa.

- Sim. Ande ou quer que eu te leve. Ele permaneceu serio.

Ranny ficou mais assustada e sentiu as mãos dele irem ate o fecho de seu vestido. Mesmo ela se debatendo Itachi lhe despiu e a carregou para o banheiro. Ele a pos numa banheira cheia. A água estava morna e repleta de espuma. Itachi terminou de se despir e entrou junto a ela. Começou a dar banho em Ranny. Mesmo ela com vergonha dele, Itachi passou a bucha em toda a extensão do corpo dela. Quando ele terminou tomou os lábios dela em um longo beijo.

- Agora começa o seu castigo. Ele disse entregando a bucha nas mãos dela.

- Mas... porque estou sendo castigada? Ele questionada e sentiu Itachi lhe dar um beliscão no bumbum.

- Não fala, apenas cumpra o que lhe mando. Ele disse e se recostou na banheira. Anda não quer que eu fique bravo!

Ranny não sabia por onde começar, mesmo já tendo tocado nele antes, parecia que agora era impossível. Olhou nos olhos dele e começou pelos ombros largos. Ensaboou quase todo o corpo de Itachi restava apenas a parte de seu sexo. O homem permanecia com a cabeça pendida para trás, apreciando os toques desajeitados dela sobre o seu corpo. Ele já havia percebido a resistência dela em terminar o serviço.

- Ande logo ou te farei me dar banho todas as noites.

- Itachi, e...eu. Ele se levantou e a beijo apanhando a mão dela. Guiou a mão dela pelo tronco dele e quando chegou na região do baixo ventre Ranny sentiu o volume de pelos aumentar. Ela tentou tirar a mão, mas ele a segurou firme.

- Calma... não vou força-la, quero apenas que conheça meu corpo. Ele disse ao pé o ouvido dela. Ranny sentiu os seus dedos fecharem em torno do sexo dele. Estava rijo, Itachi segurou a mão dela em torno do próprio membro e começou a estimula-la com movimentos de vai e vem. Ranny não sabia para onde a vergonha que ela sentia tinha ido parar, pois estava deitada sobre ele e não se queixava nem um pouco. Ao contrario a medida que a expressão de prazer de Itachi aumentava, mais pressão ela fazia e mais rápido o estimulava. Aos poucos ele pode ouvi-lo gemer baixo e em meio a gemidos, apertões na cintura de Ranny e beijos sôfregos ele gozou. Ranny não sabia dizer mas foi realmente prazeroso o ver gemendo, os olhos semi cerrados e lábios entre abertos. Itachi ficava extremante sexy assim. Será que ele tinha noção disso? O viu relaxar o corpo e a puxar para deitar sobre ele. Ranny sentiu o calor do corpo dele e desejou ser castigada mais vezes. Permaneceram assim ate que cochilaram, quando Ranny acordou já estava na cama vestida com Itachi ao seu lado. Ele tinha os olhos fechados mas algo dizia a ela que ele não dormia.

- Por que me castigou?

- Lhe ensinei que um shinobi jamais baixa a guarda.

- E?

- Você ficou tão preocupada comigo que foi pega.

Ranny não quis questionar, ele estava certo. E afinal o castigo não havia sido tão ruim.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO XIV A MISSAO

Ranny acordou e sentiu que Itachi não estava na cama. Se levantou e viu que ele havia deixado uma pequena bolsa arrumada. Se arrumou e foi ate a cozinha, a casa estava deserta, exceto por Itachi e Kisame.

- Ah... bom dia! Onde estão todos?

- Em missão.

Kisame respondeu enquanto pegava um pedaço de pão.

- Nos também vamos. Itachi entrou na conversa. – Estamos saindo também.

- Mas... e eu? Ranny se questionou se eles realmente iriam sair sem ele.

- Bem isso você escolhe. Sasori e Deidara vão chegar hoje. Sasori nunca se atrasa. Ele odeia. Então você pode ficar aqui e aguarda-los ou ir conosco. Itachi disse se levantando da mesa.

- Eu gostaria muito de ir. Ela disse muito feliz perante a idéia de participar de uma missão junto a ele.

- Então vamos logo. Ranny correu com o seu café e não tardou em encontra-los na saída.

~..~

Já andavam há mais de duas horas, pelo o que Ranny sabia estavam atrás de um homem.

- É um criminoso, que vale muito. Assim que o acharmos entregaremos o seu corpo em um ponto de troca. Pegamos o dinheiro e voltamos.

- Claro. Ranny seguia olhando o caminho, já havia aprendido o controle de chara. Portanto já conseguia correr por entre as arvores. Progredia aos poucos nos seus treinamentos. Já havia voltado a praticar com Itachi, entre um golpe e outro, um beijo era dado. Uma semana já havia se passado e nenhum sinal do alvo. Já era noite e Kisame já dormia. Itachi havia puxado Ranny para o saco de dormir dele. Estavam deitados e Itachi ensinava a ela como se orientar pelas estrelas. Ele parou por um tempo e passou a acariciar o rosto de Ranny. Ficaram se olhando, ela perdida nos negros dele, imaginando o quanto ele era bonito e agradável. Itachi olhava os castanhos dela, admirava o luar fraco luminar a pele morena dela. Quando se deram conta já estavam se beijando. Um beijo apaixonado, diziam tudo o que sentiam através do toque doce das línguas. Se acariciavam por cima das roupas, Itachi já estava por cima dela. Ficaram namorando ate que Ranny sentiu-se sonolenta. Itachi partiu para vigiar assim que a viu dormir e na metade da noite trocou com Kisame. A manha chegou cinzenta e fria. Ranny trajava um vestido vermelho com um sobretudo preto.

- Já vai começar a chover. Kisame anunciou antes de localizar uma gruta. Eles entraram e ficaram surpresos.

- Andem, sei que estão atrás de mim. Ele segurava uma espada e apontava para Ranny. Ela pensava que não seria mais uma pobre mulher indefesa. Queria provar o que tinha treinado. Quando o homem se destraiu e passou a olhar para Kisame que preparava sua espada, Ranny abaixou de deu um chute no homem. Ele rapidamente se recuperou e tentou pega-la pelo cabelo. Ranny se virou, se defendeu com o antibraço esquerdo e deu um soco no rosto dele. Nessa altura Itachi já havia partido para cima dele. A luta durou por meia hora. O criminoso era muito talentoso, Itachi e Ranny trabalhavam muito bem em conjunto. Kisame tratava de ajuda-los com golpes de espada. Por fim o homem tombou desacordado, eles o amarraram e foram descansar. Todos estavam sujos, Itachi com pequenos arranhões, Kisame da mesma forma e Ranny descabelada. Fizeram um lanche enquanto observavam a chuva parar.

- Vou tomar ate um rio que vi aqui perto. Itachi anunciou assim que viu os raios tímidos do sol inluminarem o fim de tarde.

- Eu vou levar ele pro ponto de troca. Kisame anunciou após colocar a espada nas costas. Ele não demorou a sair.

- Você lutou muito bem, daqui um tempo já poderá cumprir missões sozinha. Ele disse enquanto observava uma gota rolar numa folha.

- Ate parece, tive um ótimo professor! Ela disse se levantando. – Preciso de um banho. Continuou.

- Eu também. Vamos até o lago.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

- Em qual lado vai ficar?

- ...

- A água vai estar super gelada. Ela ignorou o silencio dele. Sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

- Não tem probelma.

- Como assim? Acabou de chover! A água deve estar congelando!

-... Ele permaneceu sem expressão.

Ele se levantou e foi andando em direção ao lado. Ranny o seguiu. Seguiram por uma trilha que se abriu num imenso lago. A água estava cristalina e o cheiro de terra molhada reinava no local. O lago era grande e devido a chuva pequenas piscinas haviam formado na margem. Itachi olhou ao redor e viu uma cachoeira do lado esquerdo dele. No lado oposto o lago estava calmo e seguia o seu curso rumo a um rio. Na orla varias arvores acompanhavam a margem. Itachi foi ate uma piscina perto da cachoeira e fez alguns sinais com as mãos. Em seguida um fogo intenso foi conjurado fazendo a água se aquecer.

- Pronto, agora pode se lavar sem se preocupar em congelar. Ele disse irônico e depositou um beijo na testa dela. – Estarei de olho em você, então não se preocupe. Ele continuou enquanto ia para o lado oposto a ela.

Ranny o viu afastar e foi para a piscina aquecida, se despiu aos poucos e quando entrou soltou um suspiro de alegria.

- Ele não para de me surpreender! Ela disse enquanto sentia a água quente embalar o corpo. Ela pode ver um corvo vir da direção que Itachi foi e pousar perto de uma arvore. Ele ficava olhando para ela e Ranny se perguntava se Itachi podia ver tudo através do animal?

Ela lavou os cabelos e se reconstou numa pedra no fundo da piscina. Ela tinha medo de tocar em algum animal tipo cobra ou sapo. Então permaneceu bem atenta para ver se não tinha nenhum na água ou por perto. Fechou os olhos e começou a relachar, foi quando ela sentiu algo roçar na pena dela.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Itachi assim que ouviu o grito de Ranny saiu veloz ao encontro dela. Ainda estava de calça, preferiu se sentar e olhar a paisagem enquanto ela terminava de se banhar. Quando chegou no local que Ranny estava a encontrou apavorada enrolada em uma toalha.

- O que foi? Ele perguntou com uma cara preocupada. Talvez fosse algo que ele não havia visto pelo corvo.

- Eu n-não sei. Acho que tem algo na água. Ela disse espantada.

- Com assim! Você grita mas não sabe do que grita! Ele disse entrando na água.

- É. Ela disse olhando para ele confusa.

- ...

Ele mergulhou para ver o que a assustou. Tinha certeza que havia analisando antes de aquecer a água. Alem do mais qual réptil ficaria numa água tão quente como aquela? Por fim ele viu que era uma planta, era repleta de folhas longas. Ele concluiu que ele devia ter roçado uma delas em Ranny. Retiou a planta e atirou para dentro do lago.

- Viu era apenas uma planta aquática. Ele disse ficando em pé com a água na altura da cintura dele.

Ranny ficou sem graça, por ter arrumado uma confusão daquela.

- Vem aqui, vou te mostrar que não tem mais nada. Itachi estendeu a mão para ela. Ranny aceitou e entrou de toalha.

- Olhe debaixo d'água. Ele disse tocando gentilmente na cabeça dela.

- Não precisa, confio em você. Ela deu um sorriso para ele.

Itachi se sentiu completo perante aquilo, te-la sorrindo para ele era algo maravilhoso. Ele a trouxe para perto e a beijou. Eles se beijavam sem pressa. As mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas dela e quando ela percebeu já estava sem a toalha. Itachi deslizava gentilmente as mãos pelo corpo dela, Ranny deslizava as mãos pelas costas dele. Aos poucos ela começou a passar o sabão pelo tórax dele. Ele fechou os olhos para poder sentir melhor os toques dela. Queria muito poder estar dentro dela, sentir o corpo dela e ouvi-la gemer o nome dele. Mas se ela não estava pronta, ele iria esperar. Ele a sentiu deslizar as mãos em direção a calça dele, aos poucos ele sentiu o tecido sair de seu corpo. Ranny tornou a beijar Itachi, pediu para que ele virasse e passou a lavar as costas dele. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele alterar perante os toques dela. Itachi sentia seu membro enrijecer perante os toques dela, era realmente difícil toca-la e não consumir. Ranny ficou de frente para Itachi e passou a beija-lo. Ele a abraçou e passou a acaricia-la mais intimamente. Ranny o sentia colocar um dedo em seu sexo. Estava cada vez mais excitada. O sentiu estimular ao máximo o seu corpo e aos poucos sentiu o seu interior explodir. Sentiu o corpo ficar mole e Itachi a amparou segurando-a pelas coxas. Ranny sentiu o membro dele roçar no seu sexo. Sabia o tamanho e acreditava que não seria possível caber tudo, afastou esses pensamentos e se concentrou nele. Itachi prendeu os tornozelos dela na cintura, distribuía beijos no pescoço, boca, orelha e seios dela. Sem perceber Ranny gemia o nome dele, havia tombado a cabeça no vão do pescoço dele enquanto suspirava aos toques mais ousados dele.

- Itachi. Ela dizia entre beijos.

Sugava e lambia os seios dela. Ranny sentia o calor da boca dele envolver o seu mamilo. Envolveu os cabelos dele e passou a distribuir beijos desde a mandíbula dele ate o fim do ombro. Itachi suspirava com as caricias tímidas dela.

- Ranny...eu vou entender se não me quiser. Ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Mas quem disse que eu não quero. Ela disse mordendo o queixo dele.

- Tem certeza, não terá mais volta. Ele disse entre beijos enquanto se posicionava na entrada dela. Como resposta ele recebeu um beijo dela um beijo dela. Aos poucos Itachi forçou o corpo contra o de Ranny. Ele sentiu a resistência natural do corpo dela. Deslizou aos poucos para dentro do corpo dela. Ranny se agarrou firme em Itachi.

- Ai. Ela deixou escapar, os olhos semi serrados.

- Shiii, vai passar. Itachi disse antes de beija-la.

Itachi esperou que o aperto de Ranny diminuir quando ele a sentiu relaxar passou a movimentar devagar. Ele a sentiu ceder aos poucos, era difícil resistir ao desejo de ir mais rápido e forte. Mas ele se controlava para não machuca-la e trabalhava para que ela sentisse o mínimo de dor. Ranny sentia toda a extensão do membro dele, a dor não era insuportável, na verdade ela estava gostando de sentir um pouco de dor. Estava gostando daquele misto de dor e prazer, Itachi já não encontrava mais resistência do corpo de Ranny. Investia com mais força contra o corpo dela, a essa altura Ranny gemia alto. Era prazeroso quando ele ia mais rápido e depois diminuia. Itachi estava deliciado com as curvas de Ranny, a cada investida forte, ela gemia mais alto e arqueava o corpo para ele. Itachi a segurava pela cintura forçando o corpo dela contra o dele. Queria dar o máximo de prazer a ela.

- Itachi...eu...eu. Ranny não conseguia falar nada. Apenas pronunciava palavras desconexas enquanto Itachi gemia baixo no ouvido dela. Dizia palavras que ela jamais imaginara ouvi-lo diger. Tudo era tão excitante aos lábios, toques, alterava os sentidos. Após algum tempo Itachi sentiu o interior dela contrair, acelerou mais os movimentos.

-Itachi. Ela gemeu manhosa no ouvido dele.

Itachi se liberou dentro de Ranny após ela atingir o ápice. Sentiu o corpo dela amolecer, segurou as pernas dela e a encostou na rocha. Itachi tomou os lábios de Ranny num beijo doce. Aos poucos ela se recuperava das ondas de prazer, Itachi brincava com as mechas do cabelo dela enquanto beijava o rosto dela. Ela olhou para ele e para o seu espanto o viu sorrindo. Itachi não se lembra de ter sido tão feliz, estava com um sorriso bobo e havia recostado a testa na curva do pescoço dela. Aos poucos ele saiu do corpo dela e Ranny sentiu uma sensação de abandono. Permaneceram se olhando, não era preciso palavras todos os sentimentos eram ditos através dos olhares.

O restante da tarde seguiu em meio a muitos beijos, caricias e brincadeiras.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO XV A GUERRA

Andaram muito ate Chuva no Sato. Assim que chegaram ao local Ranny pode entender o porque do nome do local. Chovia todos os dias sem um minuto de descanso. Assim que chegaram puderam ver os moradores correndo de um lado para o outro. Todos preparando para o ataque, haviam recebido o aviso do anjo de papel. O deus da cidade havia dito que alguns infiéis queriam destruir o sonho de um pais pacifico. Ranny olhou para um lado e viu algumas crianças num canto chorando.

- São órfãos de guerra. Itachi interveio olhando para ela.

- Mas porque não fazem nada para ajuda-los?

- Porque em meio o guerra há coisas mais importantes do que órfãos. Eles podem se ajudar, mas as fronteiras não. Quando Itachi terminou de dizer Ranny já não estavam mais la. Ela havia ido ate as crianças e começado a lhes dar comida.

- Não se preocupem crianças, vamos dar um jeito nisso. Ela disse olhando para uma menina que aparentava ter uns 4 anos. A criança estava suja,rasgada e faminta. Junto a ela havia mais 3 crianças. Todas com a mesma faixa etária. Ranny retirou a sua comida e passou a dar para as outras crianças. Minutos depois ela viu Itachi vir a seu encontro.

- Vamos?

- Mas... e as crianças?

- Vamos leva-las para um abrigo.

Itachi pegou no colo uma garotinha de uns dois anos e outra criança nas mãos. E Ranny pegou as restantes. Durante o caminho Ranny ficou reparando em Itachi com a menina no colo. Ele ficava tão bem como pai. Ele a reparou pelos cantos dos olhos.

- O que tanto pensa?

- Nada. Ela tratou em negar.

Assim que deixaram as crianças num local seguro eles puderam ver uma explosão. No céu Deidara voava em seu pássaro de argila e atacava numa direção.

- Fique aqui. Itachi disse já se preparando correr ate o local.

Ranny ficou sem reação,olhava para todos os lados a procura de um refugio,mas nada. As pessoas começaram a correr e gritar. Ela pode ver um menino caído numa poça e as pessoas correndo sem dar a mínima atenças para isso. Ranny correu para evitar que ele morresse pisoteado. Ela viu uma tarja explosiva voar em sua direção e em seguida uma explosão destruiu parte da rua. Ranny agarrou a criança no colo e rolou para um lado.

- Puta merda. Você está bem? Hidan chegou correndo e bateu em uns ninjas inimigos.

Ranny correu com o garoto no colo e colocando ele num local seguro. Ela correu em meio a uma corrente de explosões. Não conseguia ver nada e o ouvido zumbia devido as bombas. Ela sentiu a presença de alguém vindo em sua direção e em seguida uma kunai ser arremeçada em sua direção. Ela desviou com facilidade, os dias que treinava com os meninos da Akatsuki não foram desperdiçados. Ela pode ver o inimigo chegar e tentar mata-la. Ranny o atacou e minutos depois em que eles combatiam; Ranny viu uma kunai passou centímetros do seu pescoço e acertou a garganta do ninja. Ele tombou morto e ela olhou para trás e pode ver Itachi. Ela sorriu em agradecimento.

- Disse para ficar la!

- Não deu, metade da rua explodiu.

- Hun. Ele disse sumindo em meio a um grupo de inimigos.

Ranny continuou correndo por onde dava. Em meio ao caminho ela viu os membros da Akatsuki lutando. Ela seguiu auxiliando os feridos e perdidos. Não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam. Era muita tristeza, muito sangue e no fim para que? Foi em meio a suas preocupações que ela foi pega de surpresa. Três brutamontes chegaram por trás dela e tentaram agarrar Ranny. Ela conseguiu se esquivar de um, mas o outro a segurou. Ela se debateu, mas era inútil. Começou a gritar, mas quem a ouviria em meio a tantas explosões. O homem segurava Ranny pelos braços, então ela enfiou a mão direita dento da manga pegando uma faca pequena e enterrou na perna do homem que a prendia. Por reflexo ele a soltou e segurou a ferida.

- VADIA! Ele esbravejou enquanto Ranny corria, mas logo parou. Na sua frente havia um enorme lago que corria forte devido a chuva.

- É o fim da linha pra você. Um dos homens gritou enquanto mirava uma flecha em Rannay, foi nesse momento que Ranny viu um homem de cabelos longos e laranjas socar o homem do arco e em seguida retirar a alma dele. Um outro vendo o corpo do companheiro tombar saiu ao encontro do ruivo enquanto o restante partiu para Ranny. O encontro dos dois foi forte, Ranny se defendeu mas sentiu o corpo ceder para trás. Viu de relance que estava bem na beirada e que se recebesse outro impacto desse iria cair. O homem não tardou em ataca-la novamente e Lea defendeu. De relance ela pode ver o ruivo lutando contra o segundo homem. A garota tratou de prestar atenção no seu oponente. Não queria fraquejar ali, sabia que o ruivo que a salvou era da organização uma vez que ele usava a capa. Ranny estava se saindo muito bem em se defender do seu oponente, ela viu que o outro inimigo tinha perdido para o ruivo e foi nesse momento que o seu inimigo fez um sinal de mãos. Um enorme dragão de água surgiu e arrastou todos. Ela sentiu o choque da água no seu corpo e em segundos ela era arremessada no lago. Como chovia muito a correnteza a carregou para lonje. Tudo em sua mente ficou preto e o peito ardia.

.~.

-Finalmente,um! Deidara disse dessendo do seu pássaro e desfazendo o jutso. Todos os akatsuki estavam reunidos no centro da cidade. Aos poucos os corpos de Pein chegavam. Todos estavam exaustos, mas felizes; haviam livrado a vila da invasão. Tobi olhou para todos e disse:

- Tobi estar cansadinho, mas cadê Ranny-chan? Foi nesse momento que o ultimo corpo de Pein chegou e disse.

- Caiu no lago.

Itachi sentiu algo que há muito tempo não sentia. Um aperto no peito, uma vontade de gritar, a garganta seca e uma voz em sua mente gritando ser mentira. Todos correram para o local indicado e viram os corpos dos homens caídos, mas nada de Ranny. Itachi chegou a beirada e olhou fundo na correnteza como se aquilo pudesse traze-la de novo. Todos chegaram na borda e ouviu-se a voz de Pein.

- Um minuto de silencio por nosso companheira. Todos abaixaram a cabeça em respeito as memórias de Ranny. De certa forma todos os membros gostavam dela. Aos poucos eles se retiravam restando apenas Itachi. estava sentado sob a chuva olhando para a correnteza. Sua mente não cansava de trazer as lembranças dela. Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que a viu ainda inconsciente, quando curou os ferimentos dela, como gostava dos toques furtivos dela durante a noite, o primeiro beijo, quando a fez dele e todos os momentos que passaram juntos. " Será que estava fadado a solidão?" sentiu uma lagrima se misturar as gotas de chuva que engrossava. Não tinha vontade de sair dali se pudesse passaria o resto de sua vida ali, vivendo das memórias dela. " se ao menos tivesse a protegido mais, exigido que ficasse la ou a levado consigo"

- Não adianta ficar pensando no se, Itachi –san. Ele ouviu a voz de Konan atrás de si. -...acredito que ela não gostaria disso. Ela terminou e colocou uma capa de chuva nas costas dele. Ela pegou a mão dele que estava sobre o joelho.

- Vem, Itachi-san. A comida esta quente. Ele se deixou guiar e a medida que andava a dor em seu peito aumentava; ela não estaria mais esquentando os lençóis.

.~.

CAPITULO XVI UMA VIDA SIMPLES

Abri os meus olhos e a única coisa que pude ver foram luzes de velas e vultos ao meu redor. Uma mão acertava gentilmente panos sobre minha testa.

- Nada de barulho! Ela esta acordando! Uma voz de mulher ressoou no ambiente.

Após isso me lembro de cair em um sono profundo. Não me lembro de tudo exatamente, mas haviam cenas que não me escapavam. Os sinais de mão, a correnteza e muita água me invadindo. Em meio a isso me lembro do rosto de Itachi. E como ele estaria? Sua mente não parava de trabalhar apesar que o seu corpo se negava a proceguir. Ranny sentia dores em locais que jamais pensou que poderia doer. A medida que se recuperou foi tomando conhecimento do local que estava. Era uma cabana muito antiga que tinha frente para a margem de um rio.

- Foi ali que te encontramos. Uma mulher baixinha e gordinha disse apontando para uma direção.

- Não sei como lhes agradecer. Desde o dia que se levantou da cama Ranny agradecia a todos por terem salvo sua vida.

- Não foi nada! Pare com isso, está no coração de todos do pais do fogo. O desejo de ajudar a todos.

- Mas eu quero lhes ajudar de alguma forma. Ela disse olhando para a mulher.

- Bem você ainda esta muito machucada, se quiser pode ajudar em pequenas tarefas.

- Claro eu adoraria!

.~.

Minha vida tem sido bem calma aqui. Alimento as galinhas, ajudo a limpar a casa e varias outras pequenas funções. É tudo bem distribuído, todos fazem o seu melhor e no fim do dia sentamos ao redor da fogueira para contar historias. A vida no campo tem feito muito bem para mim, e você Itachi? como tem passado?

Eram esses pensamentos que invadiam a mente de Ranny, durante o dia sempre se ocupava com algo e assim se distraia. Mas assim que se via livre seus pensamentos voavam ate um moreno de olhos escarlantes. As vezes tinha sonhos confusos, havia muita areia, pássaros negros e um par de olhos escarlantes. Sentia muita falta dele e o desejo de te-lo novamente se agravava durante a noite. Alguns messes se passaram e ela se recuperava de tudo; menos da falta dele.

- É verdade?

- O que?

- A guerra que estava em Chuva no Sato se estendeu para Konora.

A voz de Hito ecoou na mesa do café. Todos ficaram apreensivos, principalmente Ranny que já havia sofrido muito com essa guerra.

.~.

- Não se preocupe Nana, voltarei logo. Ranny acenava para a mulher baixinha e gordinha.

- Mas minha filha, esta perigoso andar por ai! Ela dizia tentando convencer Ranny do contrario.

- Vou apenas no povoado e volto.

- Tenha cuidado! Ela gritou ao longe com a mão no peito enquanto via Ranny se afastar.

.~.

- Ai! Onde estou? Ranny tentou passar as mãos na cabeça. Estava dolorida. Não se lembrava de nada, foi então que ela sentiu os pulsos presos. Olhou para cima e pode ver grosas correntes em torno de seus finos pulsos. Esses sangravam e era possível ver partes que a pele estava ausente.

Foi então que flashes invadiram sua mente. Cavalos invadiram as ruas do povoado, Ranny correu mas sentiu um laço envolver seu tronco e o seu corpo foi puxado fortemente. Tentou se esquivar, mas quando caiu no lago na vila da Chuva ela perdera todas as suas armas. Depois que começou a viver com Nana, não precisara mais. O homem que a havia laçado, a amarrou em seu cavalo e saiu a galope junto aos outros. Cada um com uma prisioneira. Ela clamou por socorro e nada, parecia que todos já se acostumaram com a situação. Chorou e implorou para que a libertassem junto com as meninas. Mas os bandidos apenas riam e continuavam com um forte galope. Ranny não agüentou e desmaiou.

Abriu os olhos e a única coisa que viu foi areiae foi muita areia! Montanhas de areia se estendiam por onde passavam, o sol escaldante castigava o corpo de Ranny. Devido a sede estava com a boca seca e rachada. O corpo doía mais do que ela podia agüentar. Sentiu que ele diminuíam os passos e pararam num local em meio ao mar de areia.

- É elas são muito bonitas, darão ótimas escravas! Um homem falava rindo do sofrimento das meninas e se dirigia a uma garota de cabelos dourados.

- Nem tente, não pode consumir a mercadoria. Uma homem disse autoritário.

- Claro chefe... mas que elas são gostosas, elas são. Ele completou se coçando.

Ranny sentiu repulsa de todos eles, maltrapilhos, imundos e sem educação. Era o que ela podia ver neles. Sentiu o no em seu corpo ser puxado e ser arrancado.

- Aki coma isso, se tentar alguma gracinha você ira se arrepender. O homem com tom autoritário disse e entregou um pedaço de pão velho e água para Ranny. Os outros homens fizeram o mesmo com suas prisioneiras. Uma de cada vez, para que não tentassem fugir.

Ranny olhou para todos os lados e a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi correr, correu o maximo que suas pernas permitiram e que a areia deixou. Ouviu relincho de cavalo mas não olhou para trás, nem parou, sabia que o seu seqüestrador vinha apanha-la, ela forçou mais ainda as pernas. Mas estava fraca, senti os joelhos fraquejarem e podia jurar que o chão estava se movendo. Antes que os seus joelhos tocassem a areia quente, uma corda envolveu seu corpo e segundos depois ela era arrastada pela areia. Ela pode ver que o local em que a areia deslizava havia um ninho de cobras e essas estavam prontas para devora-la. Sentiu o corpo arranhar nos grãos de areia e perdeu a conta do tempo que foi arrastada.

- Acho bom acordar, não te carrego mais. Se quiser agora terá de andar.

.~.

Fora isso que ocorrera, agora era capaz de lembrar. Sabia estar no deserto devido tudo ser feito de areia e durante a noite ser muito frio. Ouvira conversas entre alguns guardas, diziam que os compradores não demoravam chegar. Viriam pela manha, as meninas que fossem vendidas, dariam lucro, as que sobrassem seriam selecionadas. As que trabalhariam em lavouras e as que trabalhariam em bordeis. Foi nesse momento que o mundo de Ranny terminou de cair, estava desesperada, não so por ela, mas por todas as meninas que estavam com ela. As vezes elas falavam durante a noite, entre sussurros e apressadas. Ranny conheceu a historia de muitas meninas, os sonhos e amores. Não houve um momento se quer em que ela não pensou em Itachi. Se ao menos ele soubesse onde ela estava? Tina certeza que ele livraria todas dali e que daria uma bela lição nesses homens sem escrúpulos.

O dia amanheceu triste, mesmo presas as meninas haviam criado um vinculo e sabia que chegava a hora de rompe-lo. Seriam vendidas e talvez jamais se veriam.

- Essa de franginha, quanto custa?

- Dez mil e dez camelos. Um homem disse enquanto apontava para Ranny.

- O que? Esta louco! Pago cinco e cinco.

- Não senhor, posso fazer cinco e dez camelos. O homem retorquiu.

- Nossa...espero que ela me de muito lucro. O comprador dizia.

- Devo envia-la?

- Não precisa, ela vem na minha carruagem.

Ranny tentava ver através do saco que colocaram em sua cabeça, mas esse era muito escuro. Sentiu seu corpo ser pego por braços fortes e ser guiado; minutos depois ser posta num chão de madeira.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XVII UMA VIDA NÃO TAO SIMPLES ASSIM

Senti um arranco em meu corpo e o local em que estava começou a se mover. Estava curiosa, pelo barulho de cavalos pude saber que estava numa carroça. Fizemos varias curvas ate que paramos e uma voz externa solicitou identificação.

- É o grande senhor das minas. Uma segunda voz se fez presente.

- Ah claro!

Após esse pequeno dialogo a carroça começou a se mover novamente, porem com menos velocidade.

.~.

- Abra os olhos garota. Ranny ouviu uma voz ao longe.

Aos poucos ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com um cômodo mal iluminado e vários catres no chão. Ela se levantou aos poucos e viu o seu reflexo num espelho num canto. Estava descabelada e com machucados. Pode ver ao seu lado uma garota mais alta do que ela segurando uma tigela.

- Boa tarde, meu nome é Avy.

- Boa tarde. Ranny respondeu enquanto tentava ajeitar no corpo o que sobrara de suas roupas. Ela olhou questionando silenciosa para Avy.

- Você foi comprada por Jarmed. Ele é um senhor de muitas posses aqui em Suna no Sato. Ele lhe escolheu para trabalhar aqui. Não vou lhe enganar, as vezes ele tenta algo a mais, fique atenta.

- Sim, mas onde estou?

- Você esta no alojamento feminino dos empregados. Daqui há pouco será apresentado o senhor da casa e suas tarefas diárias. Então pode se arrumar ali naquele cômodo e trocar suas roupas.

.~.

O ambiente era amplo, decorado com ouro e flores. Havia varias janelas das quais o deserto podia ser visto. Numa mesa grande havia um homem sentado na ponta. Ele possuía uma aparência velha,com um turbante na cabeça, era gordo e uma enorme barba. Ele estava vestido com tons de laranja, terra e os detalhes eram de ouro.

- Boa tarde, como esta?

- Boa tarde, estou um pouco confusa. Ela disse olhando para os olhos miúdos do homem.

- Bem o meu nome é Jarmed, compro serviçais nas mãos dos mercadores. Sua função será arrumação dos quartos. Avy ira lhe explicar melhor. Venha se sente ao meu lado.

Ele terminou puxando uma cadeira para o lado dele. Ranny se sentou sem jeito, afinal o homem a encarava com um interesse há mais. Sentiu mais falta de Itachi.

- Você é bem bonita, era casada?

- Não. Ela respondeu afastando as pernas da mão do homem; sem contar que Gewaldo não podia ser considerado casamento. O único homem que ela tinha interesse em se casar era Itachi. Mas a vida lhe foi mais que traiçoeira e a separara dele.

- Quem bom, porque esta assustada. Não farei nada que não queira. Ele investiu mais uma vez e Ranny se ergueu de uma vez. Nessa hora Avy chegou ao recinto.

- Senhor, trago noticias do Kage.

- Ah,sim!

- Ele anunciou sua vinda com o seus conselheiros daqui há um mês. Ele disse que deseja conhecer melhor sua proposta.

- Que maravilha,Avy! Que comece os preparativos para a vinda do Kage.

- Boa noite, Kazekage! Era o que Ranny mais ouvia. Por todos os lados vozes exclamavam isso; sendo que as mais exaltadas vinham de mulheres.

Ranny podia ouvir um "hum" em resposta, mas não via o famoso Kazekage.

- Vamos ande com essas travessas. Avy falava nervosa com as meninas. – Essa é a festa dos sonhos de nosso senhor, não vamos destruir com ela!

- Ranny, você fica responsável pela mesa principal. Ande falta bebidas! Avy disse empurrando uma bandeja de bebidas para as mãos da morena.

Nunca tinha visto tamanha festa, lenços caiam do teto e todos estavam muito elegantes. Dançarinas rodopiavam pelo salão enquanto assopravam fogo. Qualquer um que visse diria que a sena sairá de um filme. Na parte mais alta do salão, Ranny pode ver a mesa principal. Estava coberta por tecidos leves que permitiam ver o contorno de seus ocupantes, mas sem muitos detalhes. Ranny venceu a multidão que dançava ao som de musicas típicas do deserto e chegou a mesa. Na cabeceira estava o marajá, com toda a sua opulência coberto de ouro e prata. Ao longo da mesas os convidados mais importantes e do lado oposto do marajá estava alguém que ela nunca havia visto na casa. Um homem de cabelos vermelho sangue,com olhos extremamente verdes e pele muito alva. Na testa podia-se ver "Amor" tatuado em vermelho. Ranny ficou sem reação, a forma que ele a olhou foi tão intensa que a garota não soube o que fazer. Perdeu o caminho que fazia enquanto servia os convidados. O homem encarou Ranny por alguns segundos e depois desviou os verde água para o marajá.

- E então o que dizia? A voz grave e ligeiramente roca soou dos lábios finos do ruivo.

- Como eu estava dizendo Kazekage. Acredito que essa medida seja a mais eficiente.

"Então é você que é o famoso Kazekage" Ranny pensava enquanto continuava servindo os convidados ate chegar nele.

- Mais? Ela questionou olhando para os pés.

- Não. Ele disse mostrando a taça ainda cheia.

Ranny passou para os outros convidados e pode jurar que o olhar do homem queimava as suas costas. O que não passou despercebido pelos olhos do marajá.

- Kazekage, ela é novata. Tem pouco mais de um mês que trabalha aqui. A pobre coitada não tem ninguém no mundo, me partiu o coração vê-la vagando pelo deserto. Então como sou um homem de grande coração a trouxe para viver comigo.

Os olhos de Ranny se arregalaram tamanha fora a mentira do marajá. O ruivo nada disse apenas encarou a garota e questionou.

- O que ocorreu com sua família?

- E..eu...

- A pobre sofre da memória. Já tentamos de tudo mas nada! O marajá interrompeu enquanto começava a suar.

- Pertence a vila de Suna ou é nômade?

- Como? Ranny não fazia idéia do que o ruivo falava e pelo suor extremo do marajá as perguntas dele não eram esperadas.

- Como já lhe disse ela não se lembra de nada. Ranny chame Avy para mim.

- Sim. Ela disse saindo quando ela trombou com uma mulher e derramou bebida nela.

- Perdão...perdao! Ranny não parava de pedir enquanto a mulher se limpava.

- Tudo bem. A loira se limpava- essas coisa acontecem.

Ranny sabia que essas coisas ocorriam,mas Ranny se preocupava com outra coisa. Se essa mulher estava indo para a mesa principal era apenas por um motivo. Ela era convidada especial e logo o marajá teria um ataque por ela ter molhado uma convidada especial.

Avy viu o que ocorreu e a única coisa que fez foi lançar um olhar para Ranny que mostrou tudo o que ela queria dizer. " Arrume a bagunça".

- Por favor, venha ate um quarto que eu lhe ajudo a se limpar.

A mulher simplesmente a acompanhou.

~..~

- Meu nome é Temari.

- Prazer Temari, aqui esta uma toalha.

- E o seu?

- Perdão, mas...

- Sei que ele é rígido, não vou reclamar de você. Estou apenas querendo te conhecer. Gostei de você. Não me parece que pertence a Suna.

- O que lhe faz pensar assim?

- A forma que olhou para o meu irmão.

- Hum? Ranny não entendeu nada.

- Bem, é fato. Gaara é o sonho de consumo de toda as solteiras de Suna. Mas você o olhou como se o visse pela primeira vez. Mesmo se fosse de nômade saberia quem é ele.

- Sim, mas eu vi um monte de homens hoje, sinceramente não sei de quem fala.

- Mais um motivo para confirmar o que eu disse. Gaara é o Kazekage e meu irmão. Qualquer um sabe disso, sabe sobre os irmão da areia.

Pronto se era pra morrer a hora era essa. Não bastava molhar um convidado especial, tinha que ser especial e irmão do Kage. Ranny sentia o ar mais pesado teve vontade de cair.

- Calma, esta tudo bem. Temari tratou de acudir a morena.- qual é o seu nome?

- Meu n..nome é...é Ranny.

- Ai, eu vou ser morta! Ranny entrou em desespero. Se lembrava do dia em que uma serviçal foi morta por trocar as louças a serem servidas num café da manha. "Imagine o que o correra comigo?"

~..~

- Ela merece é 50 chibatadas! O marajá gritava a plenos pulmões assim que o ultimo convidado se foi. Avy, via de longe um homem chicotear Ranny. A jovem gritava a cada chicotada.

- Meu senhor, 50 chibatadas é muito. Ela não aguentara. Avy disse baixo, mas o sufieciente para o seu senhor a ouvir.

- Que seja,mas eu quero que ela sinta muita dor.

Ranny perdeu a sensibilidade nas suas costas. Viu quando o homem se afastou e Avy lançou um lençol sobre o seu corpo. Com a ajuda das outras meninas, Avy levou Ranny para quarto dos empregados.

~..~

-Tem sorte de estar viva. Avy dizia enquanto lavava as feridas das costas de Ranny. A garota nada dizia, apenas deixava as lagrimas correrem por sua face. Sentia muita falta de tudos, ate mesmo de sua vida antes de conhecer Itachi. Itachi, como sentia falta do moreno, dos seus toques e beijos. Mas para que pensar nisso agora? Já se passaram tantos meses desde a ultima vez que se viram, ele já deveria te-la como morta. Ranny pensava tão profundamente em Itachi que nem percebeu Avy se afastar.

- Meu senhor, ela ficara melhor em um mês, creio que antes disso ela terá dificuldades de realizar as suas tarefas.

- O que? Como ela ousa me dar tamanho prejuízo! Quero ela pronta para uma semana, se não pode trabalhar que ao menos seja boa de cama! Ele gritou ajeitando a calça sob a barriga enorme.

Ranny entrou em pânico.

- Calma...Avy se voltou para ela.

- Como me pede calma? Ele planeja me abusar e ninguém fará nada! Ela tentava se erguer e sentia filetes de sangue correr por suas costas.

A semana passou rápida, e por mais que não quisesse seus ferimentos já estavam praticamente curados. Todos os dias Avy cuidava de suas feridas e pelo visto eram remédios milagrosos. O dia passou rápido, quanto se deu conta já era noite. O jantar ocorreu tenso, Avy não parava de olhar para Ranny e isso a estava deixando mais nervosa. Quando Jarmed anunciou que iria se deitar, Ranny sentiu o estomago ir ate os pés. Avy a tocou no braço e fez sinal para que a acompanhasse.

~..~

-Venha aqui. Jarmed chamou assim que viu Ranny passar pela porta. A garota quase caiu quando viu o homem na cama. Ele estava com um robe dourado, e uma cueca samba canção. A barriga coberta de grossos pelos tinha destaque, uma vez que ela parecia um mundo de tão grande.

- Não tenha medo criança, serei rápido. Como Ranny não se moveu ele foi ate ela. Estendeu uma mão ate o rosto dela, mas ela se afastou. O homem investiu contra ela mais uma vez e tocou-lhe os cabelos. Batidas rápidas na porta seguidas pela voz de Avy.

- Senhor, sito lhe interromper, mas o Kazekage deseja vê-lo.

- Avy,diga que amanha irei ao centro de Suna.

- Creio que não será possível.

- Porque?

- Ele esta aqui.

- Mas que moleque mais chato! O homem xingou fechando o robe e saindo do quarto. Ranny sentiu uma vontade imensa agradecer ao Kage. Olhou ao redor e se sentou num banquinho ao pé da cama baixa.

~..~

- Não posso lhe atender esse pedido, Kage. Jarmed negava serio.

- O que lhe negar o meu pedido? Gaara disse um pouco nervoso, não gostava de ter os seus pedidos negados.

- Os mesmos que o faz me pedir tamanha coisa.

- Quanto vale?

- Não tem preço.

- Claro que tem, creio que pagou uma quantia boa.

- Achei no deserto, já lhe disse.

- Como se eu acreditasse! Ande, diga o valor ou faço valer meu titulo. Gaara disse firme, o que não deu espaço para negativas.

~..~

- Ande pegue suas coisas! Avy dizia enquanto arrastava Ranny para o quarto de empregados.

- Mas o que...

- Xiii. Apenas pegue suas coisas e tire essas roupas de concubina.

~..~

Ranny foi levada por Avy ate o escritório de Jarmed. No ambiente ela pode ver três homens. Um era o seu patrão, outro era o Kage e o ultimo ela não sabia quem era. Já o vira antes, se agarrando com uma das servas na festa, mas não o conhecia. Todos olharam para ela o que a deixou mais nervosa.

- Pronto Kazekage. O seu pedido esta atendido. A voz de Jarmed soou totalmente desgostosa.

- ...

- A partir de agora, você não é mais minha propriedade. Passa a pertencer ao Kage de Suna. Jarmed falou enquanto assinava um contrato.

Ranny não sabia como se sentir.

~..~

Ranny segurava um saco com seus poucos pertences e seguiu os dois homens para fora dos portões de Jarmed, a alegria a invadira quando se deu conta que estava livre e que jamais teria o seu corpo violado por Jarmed.

- Nossa Gaara, ela é bem bonita. O homem sussurrava para o ruivo durante o caminho. O outro nada disse.

Seguiram pelo deserto por 40 minutos e chegaram ao centro da vila. Por onde passavam podiam ver as pessoas saudarem Gaara e algumas jovens se insinuarem para ele. O ruivo nada fazia alem de manear a cabeça em resposta aos cumprimentos, ignorar as insinuações e apertar o passo. Apesar de ser noite muitas pessoas retiravam roupas de cordas ou se ocupavam em refugiar seus animais.

- É...pelo o visto uma tempestade se aproxima, Gaara. O homem que andava ao lado do ruivo disse olhando pro céu e reparando os grãos de areia que voavam com o vento forte.

- Sim, devemos nos apressar.

~..~

- Que bom que chegaram! A voz de Temari invadiu o saguão. Estava com roupas de dormir. – Ola Ranny! Ela reparou na garota que estava encolhida atrás dos dois homens.

- Ahh, que dia cansativo! Ranny viu o homem do lado do Kage se esticar.

- Kankuro, temos alguns assuntos a para discutir. A voz imperiosa do ruivo invadiu o local, em seguida ele entrou numa sala lateral.

- Ahhhhhhhhh, Gaara. Você não doreme, mas eu durmo. O homem chamado Kankuro reclamou.

- Agora! Gaara disse de dentro da sala o que não deu espaço para argumentar.

~..~

-Bem somos nos duas agora. Temari disse divertida.- Vem, você deve estar com sede, eu disse para Gaara ir te buscar amanha de carruagem, mas ele preferiu ir após o trabalho. " Temari, será menos um assunto para amanaha". Temari tentou imitar a voz do irmão. Ranny não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela era legal.

- Quer água?

- Sim, um pouco. Ranny reparou na diferença entre Gaara e Temari. Ele era ruivo, olhos de um verde claro e intenso. Temari era loira, com um corpo de dar inveja em muitas garotas e olhos verdes escuros.

A loira puxou uma cadeira e serviu a morena.

- Vamos, agora que vai ficar aqui, me conte sobre você. É muito chato morar com dois marmanjos e não ter nenhuma mulher para fofocar. A loira disse e abriu um sorriso enorme. Pelo o que Ranny percebeu, Temari era muito animada, bem diferente das pessoas que ela vinha encontrando.

~..~

- Kankuro, não quero ver você dando em cima da garota. o fato do quarto dela ficar no nosso corredor não lhe da o direito de verificar se ela esta bem após a meia noite.

- Mas...mas Gaara. Você sabe que o meu charme é inresistivel! Deveria dizer isso é para ela! kankuro reclamava e tinha um tom brincalhão na voz.

-... Gaara nada disse apenas ficou encarando o irmão.

- Ta bom, já sei. Kankuro se deu por vencido assim que viu a expressão de poucos amigos do irmão.

~..~

- Humm, Gaara é o mais novo de nos e ao mesmo tempo o mais velho.

- Hum como assim?

- Ele nasceu por ultimo. Primeiro Kankuro, Eu e Gaara. Nossa mãe faleceu assim que Gaara nasceu. Mas ele é o mais serio e rabugento. Ouso dizer que é o homem mais rabugento e fechado que eu já conheci! Temari soltou uma gargalhado e foi seguida por Ranny.

- Kankuro...ele..é...

- O sonho de qualquer mulher, maninha! Kakuro havia chegado na cozinha e ao seu lado estava Gaara.

- So se for o pesadelo delas. Temari disse e Ranny pode jurar que Gaara sorriu de canto. Mais uma vez ela se perdeu nos olhos dele.

- Bem creio que vocês irão dormir. Boa noite. Gaara disse e subiu.

Ranny olhou para Temari com a testa franzida.

- Depois te explico, mas já te adianto. Ele quase não dorme. Daí as olheiras.

- Sim. Ranny disse seguindo a loira.

- Esse será o seu quarto, amanha Gaara ira explicar suas funções. Não é nada demais. Terá mais meninas para te ajudar.

- Sim. Obrigada por tudo.

- Que nada, gostamos de você desde o dia da festa, mas não tínhamos idéia de como te trazer. Como uma das meninas se casou e deixou de trabalhar aqui, sobrou uma vaga para você. Agora descanse, como disse, Gaara não dorme, estará te esperando cedo no escritório. Temari se retirou.

- Claro e mais uma vez obrigada.

~..~

O quarto era grande e muito confortável. Não possuía muitos moveis. Uma cama baixa de casal, um armário, mesa de canto e uma porta na lateral do armário. Ranny foi ate ela e descobriu que era o banheiro. Nesse havia um box, pia com um espelho, armário e o vaso. Sem muitos detalhes tudo era branco, menos o vidro do box; esse tinha um tom de vinho.

Ranny arrumou suas roupas no armário e se deitou. A noite estava fria e pelo vidro da janela ela podia ver o brilho pálido da lua. Ela ficou lembrando de Gaara, seus traços firmes, mas ao mesmo tempo delicados e da voz imperiosa. Ficou assim ate que o sono tomou seu corpo.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XVIII TAREFAS, ROTINA E NOVAS AMIGAS

- Suas funções serão simples. Ajudar nas tarefas da casa. Trabalham mais três mininas, cada uma faz algo, assim que o trabalho esta concluído elas vão para suas casas. No seu caso fica livre para fazer o que quiser. Alguma duvida?

- Não.

- O seu pagamento será semanal, tem algo contra?

- Hamm? Pagamento?

- Claro. É assim que funciona, você trabalha para mim e em troca lhe remunero. Gaara disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e realmente ficou confuso a respeito da garota. Mas concluiu que ela estava como escrava na casa de Jarmed.

- Eu sei o que é um pagamento, eu so não estou acostumada, Gaa...Kazekage. Ela disse meio confusa como se dirigir a ele, já sabia que ele era uma figura importante.

- Tudo bem, já sei que era escrava na casa de Jarmed. Mas não sou a favor disso. Em minha casa trabalha dessa forma. Gaara disse firme dando a conversa por encerrada.

~..~

- As tarefas são fáceis. O quarto de Gaara-sama, Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama, sala de jantar, sala de visitas, saguão, cozinha, os banheiros e os três quartos de são lavadas nos sábados e quartas. Tudo é dividido entre nos quatro. Terminamos por volta das 3 da tarde e depois estamos liberadas. Alguma duvida Ranny?

- Não, qual será a minha parte?

- O almoço é sempre feito por mim, logo os deveres da cozinha são meus. As meninas escolhem um cômodo e cada uma se ocupa em algo.

Tany, era a responsável pela divisão de tarefas, assim que chegou Gaara lhe falou sobre Ranny. As outras duas eram Aby Irma menor de Tany e Ary.

- Vamos arrumar o quarto de Gaara! Ary chamou animada. Ranny olhou curiosa e seguiu as meninas. Quando chegaram no local Ranny sentiu uma fisgada na barriga. Estava entrando no quarto dele entrando em sua privacidade. As meninas foram rápidas em abrir o armário dele e começar a mexer nas peças intimas. Ranny ficou com olhos arregalados. Elas erguiam as peças e disfarçavam os comentários indiscretos.

- Ranny, você que esta morando aqui tem muito mais privilégios do que nos. Aby falava enquanto encarava a morena de franginha.

- Não é bem assim, ele não...

- Mas so de ver ele já esta valendo, ele é muito lindo... Ary dizia enquanto começava a arrumar o banheiro.

- Não esqueça de gostoso! Ai socorro...que voz, tira qualquer mulher do serio! Aby falava enquanto arrumava a cama. Ranny se dedicou ao chão, ria das coisas que eram ditas pelas meninas. Quando se deu conta, já haviam terminado todas as tarefas antes do almoço.

- Nossa! Tany... você caprichou na comida! Kankuro elogiava a culinária de Tany.

- Obrigada Kankuro-sama. Ela apenas agradecia e abaixou um pouco a cabeça em sinal de vergonha.

- Realmente esta ótima. Temari concordava enquanto reparava na ausência de Gaara. – Pelo o visto Gaara não vira. Tany não precisa fazer o parto dele.

- Sim. Tany respondeu e retirou a parte de Gaara.

~..~

- Kankuro, pare de secar a Tany! Temari ralhou assim que viu a moça se afastar.

- Mas, Temari. Ela realmente esta boa...cozinha bem, é bonita e muito gentil. Qual homem não cresce o olho?

- Por essas qualidades que você deve ficar longe dela. Temari disse apontando uma colher para ele.

- Nossa assim você ate me ofende! Kankuro disse fingindo magoa.

- Sei, quem não te conhece que te compre, Kankuro. Tany, não é como as mulheres que você sai uma noite e mais nada.

- Eu sei e é por isso que gosto dela.

Temari nada disse, apenas deixou um sorriso escapar. " Será que ele esta gostando dela?"

~..~

Os dias foram passando e Ranny se acostumava com a vida do deserto. Seus dias ficavam mais divertidos com as meninas e quando elas iam embora, Ranny ficava na biblioteca. Lia sobre vários assuntos, mas o que mais se destacava era política. Aos poucos ela aprendia sobre o parlamento de Suna e os deveres de cada membro da vila. Ficou assustada quando descobriu que alguns nobres poderiam exigir inspeção do corpo da noiva antes de firmar contrato e que uma mulher poderia ser morta por traição. Já os homens não se enquadravam em nenhum dos aspectos. Estava perdida em sua leitura quando as portas da biblioteca abriram.

- Gaara...perdao, Kazengake! Ranny deixou o livro cair devido o susto.

-... O ruivo nada disse apenas se sentou e apoiou as mãos na cabeça.

- Posso lhe ajudar? Ranny perguntou enquanto pegava o livro. – Perdão eu ter entrado no escritório sem a sua autorização...

- Ranny, o que acha de mim? Ele foi direto e ignorou o constrangimento dela.

- Eu...não sei. Apenas convivo com o senhor há alguns meses...sobre o que especificamente quer saber?

- Qualquer coisa...o que acha de mim? Ele questionou olhando nos olhos dela e mais uma vez ela se perdeu nos verdes translúcidos dele. " Gato, me deixa sem palavar!". Era o que ela queria falar, mas não podia.

- O senhor é um homem correto. Ranny não sabia o que ele gostaria de ouvir e os comentários a respeito da personalidade dele não ajudavam muito.

- E...o que tem achado de Suna?

- Bem eu cheguei aqui de uma forma não convencional. Os primeiros momentos foram ruins, mas depois que me trouxe para sua casa as coisas estão boas. Sem perceber ela havia se sentado de frente a ele. Apenas a mesa os separava.

- E o que acha do governo de Suna? Ele havia cruzado os dedos e amparado o queixo. Ranny sentiu uma pedra fundar no seu estomago, como diria sobre o governo de Suna sem falar dele?

- Creio que não tenho base para isso. Ela abaixou os olhos para fugir dos olhos dele que a devoravam.

- Claro que tem, todas as tardes fica lendo aqui, alem de andar pela vila nos fins de tarde. Conversa com muitas pessoas, são muitas opiniões. Não tem como me negar essa resposta.

- Como sabe de minha rotina? Ranny se assustou com isso, ele sabia de todas as suas atividades, mesmo ela deixando os livros nos lugares certos.

- Eu sou o Kazekage, você tem contato direto comigo. Realmente acreditava que pessoas não iriao te vigiar? Mesmo que eu não peça, pessoas adoram cuidar da minha vida e de todos aqueles que me cercam. Já os livros, é fácil. Mesmo que deixe tudo como deixei, a sua energia fica em tudo o que tocou; o seu cheiro. Ranny ficou sem palavras diante aquilo.- Então...o que acha do governo de Suna?

- Sinceramente...antiquado! Ranny se lembrou de tudo o que leu a respeito das doutrinas feministas e do que reparava nas ruas.

- E de mim?

- Vejo nas ruas que muitas pessoas te elogiam, mas as mais antigas te criticam. Dizem coisas como " jovem demais" ou " Flexível demais".

- Entendo...e como homem? Gaara questionava como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, já Ranny sentiu o coração falhar uma batida.

- Eu... Ela ficou muito vermelha.

- Se fosse minha companheira, o que esperaria de mim? Ele reparou na garota e reformulou a pergunta.

- Não sei,acho o que todas esperam, companheiro, atencioso acho que essas coisas. Não sei como o senhor é nesses aspectos.

- Claro entendo. Ele parou e olhou para o por do sol. Creio que lhe atrasei para sua caminhada.

- Não esta tudo bem, ainda da tempo.

- Irei lhe acompanhar, preciso passar na feira.

CAPITULO XVIX CAMINHADA, UM JANTAR E UMA MULHER DE LINGUA AFIADA

Andar ao lado dele era estranho. Para todos os lados que olhava, podia ver um par de olhos curiosos. Como de costume Gaara estava em silencio e Ranny ocupava em não reparar nas pessoas curiosas. Caminharam ate o mercado, Gaara andou ate uma banca de lenços e Ranny o seguiu. No caminho varias pessoas o cumprimentavam de forma respeitosa e Ranny recebia um olhar assassino das a tarde no mercado, após Gaara comprar um lenço e pegar um embrulho na loja de roupas; caminharam ate uma construção abandonada.

- O que tem achado de Suna?

- Acho que já questionou isso, Kazekage.

-Não, da minha casa. De trabalhar nela?

- Ah, claro. É bem melhor do que na de Jarmed.

- Porque fala de sua estadia lá como se fosse escrava?

- Por que era. Não ter salário, ser comprada por mercadores, chicoteada e quase violada. Acho que responde ?

- Sim, mas quando foi chicoteada e quase violada?

- Após a festa, fui chicoteada e uma semana depois quase violada por Jarmed. Ele disse que era o meu castigo por sujar a irmã do Kage.

- Então eu te salvei. Gaara concluiu após um tempo olhando o sol desaparecer nas dunas.

~..~

- Onde passaram a tarde? Kankuro questionou malicioso ao ver Gaara e Ranny chegarem juntos.

- Esta tudo pronto Gaara. Temari anunciou assim que viu o irmão.

- Sim, eu vou me preparar, sugiro que faça o mesmo. Disse olhando para Ranny e saiu.

- Arrumar para que? Ranny questionou para Temari.

- O concelho ira jantar aqui hoje. Kankuro respondeu de cara amarrada.

- Mas eu não tenho...

- Está sobre sua cama, me desculpe não avisa-la. Me esqueci. Temari disse e o seu rosto se inluminou com um largo sorriso.

~..~

Ranny se arrumou rápida, uma leve maquiagem no rosto dando mais destaque nos lábios. Um batom vinho combinando com o vestido solto de mesmo tom, os cabelos soltos e a franjinha na testa. Se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e desceu.

- Kami-sama! Foram as únicas coisas que Kankuru disse quando viu Ranny no alto da escada.

A garota descia e podia ver alguns homens de idade avançada no hall de entrada. Quando Gaara ouviu seu irmão olhou ao seu redor e parou na escada. Parou de falar com o homem a sua frente e ficou perdido na figura que tímida descia a escada. O ruivo engoliu em seco assim que ela terminou as degraus.

- Gaara-sama... o membro do concelho chamava o ruivo.

- D-desculpe me distrai. Gaara dizia ainda olhando para Ranny.

- Esta muito bonita. Temari dizia enquanto se aproximava de Ranny. A loira estava com um vestido muito curto, preto e detalhes vermelhos. Ao lado dela havia um rapaz de aparência sonolenta, e rabo de cavalo.

- Esse é o Shikamaru. Temari apresentou o rapaz que segurava na mão dele.

- Prazer. Ranny cumprimentou o rapaz.

- Esta muito bonita. Kankuru chegou por traz de Ranny.

- Obrigada. Ranny olhou para ele.

- Bem creio que não falta mais ninguém, vamos a mesa? Kankuro disse passando uma mão na barriga. Todos foram para a sala de Jantar.

~..~

- Kazekage-sama, o que acha dessa idéia? Um dos conselheiros questionava, para um ruivo que não conseguia desviar os olhos de uma morena. Ranny comia silenciosa, estava abismada com a forma de governo proposta pelos conselheiros. O jeito que expunham a falta de confiança no trabalho das mulheres, a repulsa por extrangeiros entre outras coisas faziam Ranny desejar lançar a cabeça de um deles no próprio prato. " Mulheres não foram feitas para o poder!", " Não possuem o pulso certo para guiar um povo". Um dos velhos conselheiros dizia entre uma garfada e outra.

- Se as mulheres são tão inferiores, porque foi dedicado a elas a capacidade de gerar? Ranny mal acreditou no que havia acabado de dizer. Ela pode ver verdes esmeralda sobre si, não teve receio do que o ruivo acharia da sua falta de educação.

- Mas quem sustenta somos nos, os homens. Um velho com algumas verrugas rebateu.

- Sim, mas na ausência dos homens são as mulheres que trabalham, somos nos que passamos os valores e cuidamos para que nossos filhos tenham o melhor. Sem as mulheres os valores, por mais sólidos que sejam, não vingam. Se não temos filhos, nações entram em ruínas. As mulheres são tão importantes quanto os homens, sem o trabalho de ambos não há futuro. Ranny disse firme enquanto encara cada um dos homens, mas quando chegou na cabeceira da mesa teve receio. Não queria ver o que os verdes translúcidos mostrariam.

- Mas é um absurdo! Como uma mulher que nem sabemos de onde vem, falar dessa forma com um membro de Suna!

- Me desculpe senhor, mas é apenas a minha opinião. Sou mulher, extrangeira, minha palava não tem valor para os senhores. Nos mulheres servimos apenas para limpar as feridas de nos maridos, que bravamente defendem nossas fronteiras. Ranny se desculpou de cabeça baixa, mas um leve tom de deboche podia ser capitado. – Me desculpe, Kazekage-sama. Ela disse baixo e se retirou da mesa. Gaara nada disse, no fundo havia gostado de tudo e mais um sentimento invadia o seu ser. Uma curiosidade de conhecer mais aquela mulher.

~..~

Ranny estava na sacada da biblioteca olhando a lua. O vento frio da noite do deserto não melhorava o humor de Ranny. Sentia o vento atrapalhar seus cabelos, mas não se ocupava em prende-los. Sentiu a presença de algum, não precisava se virar para saber que era Gaara. O cheiro dele era inconfundível. Mas quando foi que aprendi o cheiro dele? O ruivo chegou silencioso como sempre, se acomodou ao lado de Ranny na sacada.

- Mais uma vez, me desculpe eu...

-Amanha, você começa a me ajudar no escritório.

- Ahhh, é uma espécie de castigo?

- Não, pode ter certeza que os meus castigos estão longe disso. Preciso de um auxiliar de pulso firme. Que me ajude na luta diária contra o concelho.

- Mas Temari...

- Esta ocupada demais com sua transferência para Konoha.

Ranny não teve mais palavras. Apenas voltou a olhar a lua cheia.


End file.
